Kawaii Kitsune
by Tomohisa Mamoru
Summary: AU. Yaoi. Ser un Servant conlleva despedirse de una libertad que jamás tendré. E incluso con esa restricción, aún, después de todo… quiero estar contigo y ser tu compañero. SasuNaru.
1. Capítulo 1: El chico bonitodatebayou

**Disclaimer: **

**Naruto** es de **Masashi Kishimoto**, he tomado a sus personajes para crear esta historia… lo sé, no tengo perdón.

**Note: **

Contenido _Yaoi_ y un poco de _Shota_.

**Summary:**

[_Universo Alterno_][_Yaoi_]

Un Kawaii Kitsune llegó a su vida, cambiando la rutina de esta y llenándolo de sentimientos inexplicables. Días inimaginables le esperan al Uchiha… ¡Cuidado Sasuke, ésta prohibido enamorarse de un Servant!

**Code:**

—diálogos —acciones

"_pensamientos"_

_-:- Recuerdos -:-_

○ ○ **Kawaii Kitsune **

By

_Yu-chan_

**Capítulo 1:**

_El chico bonito-tebayou_

—¡¡Corre más rápido!! —sugirió un pequeño mientras saltada de árbol en árbol y de rama en rama, sin disponerse a esperar al otro pequeño que lo acompañaba.

—Pero…

—Si no te das prisa te quedarás atrás-tebayou —el rubiecito le miró de reojo mientras sonreía divertido.

Su compañero frunció la ceja en forma de degusto, pero de igual modo no dejó de saltar. Habían estado andando quién sabe cuanto tiempo y sentía que su resistencia no se asemejaba en nada a la del pequeño rubio. Ambos parecían de la misma edad y aparentaban tener entre cinco o seis años, apenas unos críos pero, un poco desiguales a lo común. La apariencia de aquellos pequeñitos difería del resto por aquellas curiosas orejas que parecían nacer de sus cabezas y aquellas colitas que les hacían juego. El niñito pelinegro poseía orejas y cola tales como las de un lobezno, el rubiecito se diferenciaba de aquellas pues las de él eran iguales a las de un zorrito.

—Ya vasta, no seguiré más —se detuvo el canino, de un saltito se bajó al suelo, se sentó para abrazar sus rodillas y hundir su rostro en ellas.

Su compañero cuyos ojitos eran azules, también detuvo su marcha y se colocó frente a él, se hincó y con sus manitas alzó el rostro del pequeño inconforme y le miró a los ojos, esos ojos que eran color marrón.

—Kiba, si te quedas aquí te encontraran —sonrió para darle ánimos.

—Ya no importa… —miró al suelo —mejor vete tú.

—Pero Kiba…

—¡¡Ya los encontré!!

—¡¡Aahh!! —ambos pequeños gritaron del susto y se abrazaron al instante, casi se colgaban de la rama que tenían arriba de sí.

De los arbustos había salido un tercer niñito, de apariencia similar a los dos primeros, solo que las orejas y cola de éste eran iguales a las de un conejo blanco, el cabello lo tenía castaño y de un largo hasta la cintura.

Los ojos azules del rubio y los marrones del pelinegro se colocaron en el recién llegado y al reconocerlo, de ambas bocas salió un suspiró de alivio.

—¡Baka! —gritó Kiba y enseguida se levantó para darle un coscorrón al que casi lo mata del susto.

—Ita ta —se quejó el niñito.

—Creí que eras un oso o un tigre dientes de sable…

—Kiba… los tigres dientes de sable se extinguieron hace tiempo —informó el kitsune ante la exageración.

—Ah… eso no importa, lo que importa es que casi morimos de un ataque al corazón.

—Gomennasai… pero no es mi culpa —se defendió el pequeño conejito —el jefe me mando a buscarlos.

—So, Haku-chan… parece que ya nos encontraste —el chibi Naruto alzó sus manos y las colocó tras su nuca al mismo tiempo que dejaba ver una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Hai —el castañito asintió contento.

—¿Qué parte de todo esto es la que os causa tanta alegría? —preguntó Kiba y cruzó los brazos, después miró a su rubio compañero —el jefe nos regañará por escaparnos de los deberes.

—Eso es verdad —las orejitas de Haku se doblaron y cayeron como en forma de desconsuelo —¿qué es lo que harás Naruto-niichan?

—Hehe —Naruto saltó a la rama de un árbol —cómo si tuviera tiempo como para pensar en eso-datebayou.

—Pero… pero…

—Shhh —el kitsune comenzó a saltar de nuevo —nos vemos al rato Haku-chan, Kiba.

—Naruto-niichan, el jefe se enojará más contigo —advirtió el usagi preocupado.

—No me importa lo que diga ese hombre ojos de serpiente, yo no soy ni seré su servant.

—¡¡Naruto-niichan!! —gritó Haku y fue completamente ignorado, cerró los ojos y agachó su cabeza —esto no terminara en nada bueno.

—Mah, olvídalo… ya sabes como es Naruto —Kiba se acercó al pequeño usagi.

Haku miró de nuevo por aquel camino que tomó su compañero o cómo él le llamaba, su niichan.

—Bueno, pues regresemos —sugirió el canino resignado y su compañerito solo asintió con la cabeza.

'.::._.::._.::._.: • :._.::._.::._.::.'

—¡¡Wahoo!! —el kitsune había llegado al final del bosque y sus ojos azulinos miraron con fascinación a la ciudad que parecía brillar por las tantas luces que comenzaban a prenderse, pues la tarde ya estaba en su pleno apogeo.

Bajó del árbol y caminó para entrar a la enorme metrópoli. Personas caminaban por todas partes y hacia todos lados, los autos brillantes e imponentes circulaban por las anchas carreteras y varios servant acompañaban a sus respectivos masters. Sus ojitos se abrieron de tanta fascinación, pues para él, aquello ya era como otra dimensión, un mundo que se le prohibió visitar desde que tenía uso de razón.

—Sugoi, la ciudad es tan grande y diferente a todo lo que he visto-tebayou… —se decía mientras caminaba sin dejar de voltear a todas partes.

Por otro lado, cierto pelinegro de ojos penetrantes y oscurecidos de negro, de piel clara y apariencia físicamente atractiva caminaba acompañado de un chico cuyo cabello era plateado y algo azulado, de ojos con un iris color violeta y de apariencia extraña.

Los deberes escolares y demás ya habían tenido conclusión y Suigetsu lo había convencido para salir un rato… según el aire los haría despejarse del ambiente tan estresante que ambos vivían.

—Ne, Sasuke… ¿qué piensas de Karin? —preguntó de pronto y el azabache ni volteó a verlo —es decir… ¿crees qué es linda?

—No lo sé.

—No lo sabes o no te interesa.

—Tú lo has dicho, no me interesa.

—Siempre tan amargo —expresó tras escuchar las palabras simples y casi frías que el otro había empleado.

—Hm —el azabache le miró de reojo —por qué sacas el nombre de "Karin" de la nada.

—So, pues en realidad, ella me pagará una cantidad nada rechazable de yenes si te preguntaba lo que pensabas sobre ella y ya lo he hecho, que la respuesta no sea satisfactoria no es de mi incumbencia.

Sasuke dejó salir un pequeño sonidillo de molestia.

—En lugar de perder el tiempo deberías ponerte al margen con las materias que debes.

—Vamos amigo, esa actitud te matará algún día, no sé como puedes ser tan serio y amargo… —el chico se adelantó tres pasos al moreno y se colocó en frente de una tienda —mmm —acarició su barbilla —creo saber qué es lo que necesitas.

Sasuke le miró con aparente desinterés.

—Un servant, eso es lo que le hace falta a lo oscura y monótona de tu vida —señaló el letrero del local que en letras grandes y color rojo resaltaban la palabra "Servant".

—No necesito uno —lo ignoró rotundamente y siguió caminando.

—Lo dices ahora —se colocó en frente de su compañero, impidiéndole el paso de nuevo —pero cuando tengas uno a tu disposición, te aseguro que cambiarás de opinión.

—No tendré uno.

—Eres el único en la escuela que carece de un servant —el chico extendió las manos.

Al hacerlo provocó que Sasuke mirara alrededor, a las personas que caminaban, notando que la mayoría era acompañado por un sirviente personal, lo que era muy notorio, pues ya era común que los llamados "Servant" fueran seres humanos con la particularidad de tener orejas y cola de algún animal, siendo considerados como sirvientes de las personas a las que ellos llamaban "Master".

El pelinegro se dio la vuelta, volviendo a negar aquellas ideas locas que ha Suigetsu se le ocurrían, honestamente no sabía el porqué eran amigos.

—Será mejor que olvides esas ideas extrañas.

—¿Extrañas?... aquí el extraño eres tú —caminó para alcanzarlo y al estar a su lado cerró los ojos indignado —no sé ni porque me molesto en tratar de ponerte al margen de lo normal.

—Pues no te molestes y no lo hagas —respondió el otro en tono cansado, alzando la vista, deteniéndose en el semáforo que parpadeaba en amarillo, miró hacia la carretera, notando que justo ahí había un niño… un niño que por aquellas orejas que se asomaban sobre su cabeza podía distinguirse como un servant —ese niño debería moverse de ahí.

Suigetsu miró por donde Sasuke observaba.

—Yo no creo que pueda —enunció al verle bien —parece que las…

El parpadear de la luz amarilla cesó, dando paso a la luz roja y ante la señal, los autos comenzaron a retomar la velocidad.

—Demonios —Sasuke se echó a correr.

—Sasuke… que crees que…

De un saltó, el moreno tomó al pequeño entre sus brazos y tras oír el claxon de uno de los conductores que estuvo a punto de atropellarlos, los dos cayeron al frío pavimente que componía el otro lado de la carretera.

—¡¡Estas loco, si quieres morir escoge otro lugar!! —gritó el conductor por la ventanilla de su automóvil y sin detenerse siguió con su camino.

El moreno miró al niñato —¡Estas bien! —preguntó agitado tras aquello.

—Ha-hai —asintió el pequeñito mientras se tallaba los ojos con sus dos manitas.

Después de oír la afirmación, las cejas del pelinegro se fruncieron y al levantarse y levantar al pequeño comenzó a reprenderlo.

—Es peligroso pararse en medio de una carretera que es muy transitada… y más en esta parte de la ciudad.

El niñito seguía tallándose los ojos.

—Gomen… pero… no… no puedo ver-tebayou —expresó tallándose insistentemente.

El mayor arqueó una ceja.

—Creo que… me entró basura y además, las luces de todas partes me confundieron y no sabía en donde estaba parado —explicó sin dejar su actividad.

—Ya vasta, si sigues haciendo eso solo conseguirás irritar más tus ojos.

Sasuke llevó al niñito cerca de una de las tantas paredes que los edificios otorgaban y agarró las manos del pequeño para que dejara de tallarse, se agachó y acercó al rostro del menor, estando así pudo notar con mayor detalle las marquitas que adornaban las mejillas del niño, sin distraerse más sopló levemente mientras el rubiecito trataba de abrir los ojos.

—¿Ya puedes ver mejor?

El pequeño comenzó a ver imágenes borrosas pero tras un par de segundos, todo volvió a ser claro, sus ojos azules miraron a la persona que tenían en frente, y Sasuke por su parte, notó que aquel pequeño era algo adorable, pensamiento que no agrado a su conciencia, pues eso definitivamente no encajaba con su forma de ser.

La mirada curiosa del oji-azul le examinaba con tal detenimiento que a Sasuke le causo un pequeño sonrojo… un momento… ¿sonrojo? ¿sonrojo por un niño?… y el problema no era ese, sino que era un "niño"… niño de sexo masculino. El chico carraspeó a propósito y volteó a ver hacia otra parte.

—¿Qué tanto miras? —preguntó el pelinegro, estaba comenzando a cansarse de esa mirada tan insistente.

—Eres… —dejó un silenció pasajero pero notable —eres la persona más bonita que he conocido.

Inevitable no perder ruborizarse por esas palabras llenas de inocencia y por supuesto, de un tácito mensaje.

—¡Sasuke!

El chico no pudo responder y honestamente no sabía cómo, se levantó tras escuchar su nombre y miró a su amigo dirigirse a él.

—¿Estas bien? Tuve que esperar a que el semáforo estuviera de nuevo en verde para poder pasar… —dijo con la respiración agitada por correr un poco.

—Sí, estoy bien.

—Que te pongas a salvar gente no va contigo… ¿qué mosca te pico?

Las iris violeta de su amigo pasaron de ver al moreno a colocarse sobre el pequeño que estaba a un lado de su amigo, estando cerca pudo notar las particularidades de éste. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al descubrir lo curioso de aquel ser encantador.

—Sa… Sa-Sasuke —tartamudeo y el azabache se le quedó mirando extrañado por tanta sorpresa que reflejaban esa expresión —este niño… es un servant.

Sasuke curvó la ceja —eso se nota a simple vista —expresó recalcando lo evidente.

—Ie, ie, el que sea un servant no es lo sorprendente —señaló las orejas y la cola —sino, el hecho de que… sea uno de tipo zorro.

—¿Eh?

Suigetsu miró al rostro de Sasuke, que no parecía entender la sorpresa.

—Los de tipo zorro son los más demandados, los más caros y por mucho los más estéticamente hermosos, lo que hace a todo esto tan sorprendente no es lo anterior, sino el hecho de que existen muy pocos como ellos y no son raras, son casi imposibles las veces que puedes, ya no digamos comprar uno, sino que simplemente verlo.

Silencio por parte del azabache.

—Sasuke, estas parado al lado de un tesoro invaluable.

—Algo te golpeó en la cabeza y necesitas dormir.

—Vamos amigo —comenzó a dar vueltas de un lado para otro —no estoy bromeando —se acercó al pequeño kitsune —¿dónde esta tu Master?

El zorrito sólo atinó a esconderse tras el moreno, aquel chico llamado Suigetsu le daba miedo.

—¿Lo ves? Hasta él piensa que eres raro —Sasuke se agachó para quedar a la altura del niño —mira, ya tengo que irme así que, deberías ir con tu compañero, tu amo, tu dueño, tu maestro o como lo llamen ustedes.

—¡¿Estas loco?! ¿Cómo pretendes dejar solo a un servant como este?

—Estoy más cuerdo que tú —le miró con unos ojos casi rojos y que parecían liquidar a todo lo que se posaba a su parámetro —regresa a tu casa y descansa.

—Sasuke, estas cometiendo un error.

—Suigetsu… estoy comenzando a cansarme de esto.

El chico tragó saliva tras aquellas palabras, a veces Sasuke le provocaba un poco de miedo cuando se enojaba, sin más se dio la vuelta y con lágrimas de cocodrilo comenzó a caminar.

—Se va mi oportunidad de ser millonario —se decía a sí mismo —nos ve-mos… Sa-su-ke —separó las sílabas, con tono enojado y desapareció tras dar vuelta en una esquina.

El azabache se quedó mirando el sitió por donde su extraño compañero desapareció de su vista.

—Ya se le pasará —volteó a ver al zorrito y éste le miraba, una pequeña gota estilo anime reposó en la cabeza del moreno —bueno, hasta aquí, adiós.

Sasuke comenzó a caminar, con todo ese ajetreo le comenzó a doler la cabeza, sí, ya se esperaba que iba a pasar algo raro, después de todo, siempre que estaba con Suigetsu las cosas extrañas eran más que monótonas. Lo único que le mantenía al lado de ese chico era su extraña sinceridad. Suspiró cansado y se llevó una mano a la frente.

—¿Te duele la cabeza-tebayou?

—Un poco.

—Un descanso ayuda ne, es lo que Haku-chan dice.

—Sí, un descanso, necesito uno… —los ojos negro carbónico del muchacho se abrieron repentinamente al escucharse charlar con una vocecita suave de una segunda persona, volteó enseguida y se encontró con aquel zorrito curioso —tú… ¿qué haces aquí?

—He seguido al chico bonito —contestó sonriente y con las manos tras su espalda.

Sasuke era de tés blanca y por lo mismo, se notaba que ese comentario había hecho que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un ligero pero no imperceptible tono rosa. Era contra su orgullo sonrojarse por un comentario hecho por un niño.

—Mira, no me referí a eso, me refiero a que deberías ir con tu Master y por cierto, mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke.

—¿El nombre del chico bonito es Uchiha Sasuke?

—No soy "chico bonito" deja de llamarme así —comenzaba a molestarse.

—Entonces, ¿puedo llamar al chico bonito con el nombre de Uchiha Sasuke?

—Quieres dejar de emplear ese denominativo… es realmente vergonzoso que un chiquillo me llame así.

—¿Vergonzoso?

—Sí, lo es.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó inocente.

—Porque… "_porque eres un niño, y porque me volveré loco si vuelvo a sonrojarme por uno de tus comentarios"._

La carita del kitsune esperaba anhelante una respuesta, sin embargo, a Sasuke ya le estaba cansando.

—Mira, mejor ve a buscar a tu amo, ella o él debe estar preocupada(o).

El chico volvió a retomar su camino y el pequeño rubiecito comenzó a seguirle de nuevo.

—Mi nombre es Naruto-tebayou —expresó sin sepárese mucho del mayor.

—Ah sí, pues Naruto, no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo.

—No quiero jugar, sólo quiero estar más tiempo con el chico bonito.

Sasuke se estaba cansando, hartando y molestando de aquello, así que procuró caminar más rápido. Las pequeñas piernas del niñito eran demasiado cortas para poder alcanzar al mayor y no queriendo, paso lo inevitable.

—Ah

Un pequeño sonido se escuchó, Sasuke volteó para solo observar que el niñito se había caído, ese era el momento perfecto para escapar de aquel zorrito, pero maldijo a su conciencia. Resignado se acercó al kitsune kodomo, el cual permanecía boca abajo sobre el pavimento.

—Eres demasiado torpe —se agachó un poco.

El chibi no habló ante el comentario, solo quedó en aquella posición. Sasuke miró la razón con que el pequeño se había tropezado y notó que su pie se había atorado en las rejillas de una coladera. La culpa invadió al moreno.

—Demonios —Sasuke alzó al kitsune sobre sus brazos, sintiendo que era muy ligero y parecía frágil… sacudió su cabeza y al estabilizar sus pensamientos, notó otra particularidad, el niño se había caído y su pie probablemente le debía doler y ¿no lloraba?

Miró el rostro del infante y éste permanecía con los ojos cerrados y con los dientes fuertemente apretados.

—Sí te duele, esta bien llorar.

La cabeza del niño se movió para negar a las palabras.

—¿Qué sucede?

—N-no… duele.

¿De qué hablaba aquel chaval? Sí se notaba que le dolía, pero esta vez, el Uchiha no comentó nada.

—Esta bien, te ayudaré a buscar a tu amo —propuso Sasuke, si bien… era lo menos que podía hacer.

—No tengo… Master —declaró el rubiecito.

—¿EH?

—Yo… aún no tengo… Master —repitió.

Eso era una mala noticia, tenía en brazos a un pequeño niño que no tenía un lugar a donde ir y que más aparte, era un niño que le parecía adorable; esas orejitas que tenía sobre la cabeza, sumándole esas marquitas en las mejillas, más un cabello rubio y ojos azules… No, era un dulce niño sacado de un sueño perfecto… pero ¿qué debería hacer con él?

Opciones no tenía muchas y sólo le quedo llevarlo a su casa, total, qué más daba, su hogar por lo regular se encontraba vacío, pues padre y madre se hallaban ocupados en sus diferentes negocios de trabajo, su único hermano casi nunca estaba en la casa y el tío Madara no era de las personas que frecuentaba vigilarlo. En pocas palabras, Sasuke podía considerar que vivía solo y no le extrañaba, siempre había sido así.

Entró a la casa y pasó de largo hasta llegar a la sala, colocó al pequeñito sobre el sillón y después se dejó caer sobre el sofá que estaba a un lado.

—"_Mañana tendré que ayudarlo a buscar su casa… porque tuvo que salir de algún lado… tsk, esto no suele pasarme a mí"._

El moreno miró al zorrito de pies a cabeza, estaba tan ocupado en sus pensamientos que no había notado que las ropas del pequeño kitsune estaban algo ensuciadas por la caída que sufrió.

—Será mejor que tomes un baño, después llamaré a un doctor para que venga a revisar tu pie y mañana…

Las palabras del joven se vieron detenidas por la sonrisa que aquel niñito había dibujado en su rostro, una sonrisa realmente encantadora.

—El chico bonito es una persona amable, dai-suki.

De nuevo, el sonrojo en sus mejillas volvía a aparecer, lo mejor para su salud mental era ignorar esas palabras que al ser dichas por un niño, debían tener un significado inocente.

—Bu-bueno, ya… es hora de que tomes un baño.

—Hai —asintió y comenzó a quitarse su ropa.

—Espera, espera… ¿qué haces?

—Quitándome la ropa… uno se baña sin ropa… o ¿estoy mal? —preguntó y después pensó —¿aquí se bañan con ropa?

—No, no me refiero a eso… uno tiene que estar en el baño para comenzar a desvestirse.

—Ah, es verdad —sonrió el niño e intentó pararse del sillón pero únicamente logró caerse sobre la alfombra negra.

La pequeña gotita de anime volvió a aparecer sobre la cabeza azabache.

—Eres realmente torpe… —se acercó al niño y lo levantó.

—No duele, no duele, no duele… —se repetía constantemente sin dejar de cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

—"_Esto, tal vez es un poco más serio de lo que pensé… parece que sí se lastimó el pie, pude ser posible que sea una luxación o solo..." _—miró el gran reloj que descansaba en una pared —aún no es muy tarde, cuando termines de bañarte llamaré a un doctor para que pueda revisarte.

El azabache llevó al pequeño kodomo hasta el baño que era muy extenso, de hecho, un nada pequeño yacusi acaparaba una gran parte de éste. El mayor miró a todos lados y encontró lo que buscaba, una tina blanca que estaba adornada con pequeños detalles dorados. Colocó al niñito sobre la superficie del lava manos y se dirigió a la tina, la acercó al yacusi y abrió la regadera para llenarla de agua caliente.

—Bien, iré a buscarte algo de ropa —el azabache salió del baño.

—"_Creo que mi madre aún conserva la ropa que Itachi y yo usábamos de pequeños" _

Abrió un gran armario y efectivamente, ropa que parecía de la talla del kitsune reposaba sobre ganchos y más ganchos, tomó solo unas prendas y se dirigió de nuevo al baño, entró para encontrarse con una nueve extensa de vapor.

—¿Acaso olvidé cerrarle a la llave del agua caliente? —se acercó al lava manos —Naruto —alzó su mano para tratar de tocar la cabeza rubia del niño y así saber dónde estaba.

—Ah

Se escuchó algo parecido a un gemido y al sentir algo tibio sobre su mano se acercó más y pudo notar que había posado su palma sobre la piernita del kitsune que, para esos momentos ya no tenía ninguna prenda cubriendo su pequeño cuerpo. Sasuke se quedó paralizado.

—La mano de Uchiha Sasuke-sama esta fría.

Oía las palabras del niñito, pero seguía en estado de parálisis. Sus ojos negros no pudieron evitar el posarse en el kitsune, si bien, el vapor estaba presente pero eso no evitó que pudiera observar aquel cuerpo pequeño, aquella suave piel y aquella carita jodidamente tierna.

Sintió algo extraño y una pequeña gota de sangre escurrió sobre su nariz.

—No puede ser —el parálisis terminó y tan rápido como puedo se salió del baño, colocó una mano sobre la nariz que sufría de un sangrado nasal y se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el piso —esto debe ser una pesadilla… no puedo… no es normal alterarme de esta manera por un niño… un niño que es mucho menor que yo y que más aparte acabo de conocer.

—¿Uchiha Sasuke-sama se encuentra bien-tebayou? —preguntó el kitsune desde el baño.

—E-estoy bien —Sasuke se levantó —pero mejor apresúrate a bañarte.

—¿Eh? Demo…

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó con extrañeza… ese "pero" no le gustó en lo absoluto.

El silenció dentro del baño permanecía y en aquel momento, como si fuera un flas back, a Sasuke le atacó un recuerdo, de aquella vez que Suigetsu le contaba sobre la primera experiencia con su servant.

_-:-_

—_Y fue demasiado gracioso, porque Juugo es de tipo canino, creo que es divertido bañarlo… so, ya sabes, un servant de pequeño es como una mascota, así que tengo que hacer todo por él, como darle de comer, asearlo y todo eso, pero todo cambiará cuando crezca, estoy seguro que sabrá apreciar todo lo que hice cuando era un cachorro…—miró al azabache —oye Sasuke, ¿escuchaste lo que dije?_

—_Desgraciadamente oí hasta la última palabra._

—_Y qué es lo que piensas, a que es genial ¿verdad?_

—_De hecho, no le veo sentido… es extraño tener a otra persona como mascota… _

—_¿Eh? —Suigetsu frunció el seño —¿Ya te había dicho qué eres demasiado extraño?_

—_Urusai._

_-:-_

Genial, lo que le faltaba, ahí tenía otro problema… debía bañar al chibi-kitsune, sufría de ataques de sangrado nasal por solo mirarlo y no estaba seguro de lo que sucedía en su mente, ese extraño y pequeño ser le provocaba sensaciones nuevas que nunca había experimentado. ¿Será capaz de controlarse tras haber descubierto lo que ese niñato demandaba en su cabeza?

**Continuara…?**

**--------------------------**

Mmm, so, pues he aquí un historia, basada un poco (si no es que la mayoría) en la temática del anime _Dears_. Parece una historia Shota, pero ese no es mi objetivo… si esto continua ya cambiará xD.

Dudas, críticas constructivas, comentarios o peticiones para que deje de escribir (digo, para ya no seguirle ¬¬Uu)… serán bienvenidas. De ante mano, Gracias por dedicarme minutos de vuestro tiempo.


	2. Capítulo 2: Inquietante noticia

_**Note:**__ Aquí aun sigo con el Shota, si a alguien lo le gusta… recomiendo no leerlo._

○ ○ **Kawaii Kitsune **

By

_Yu-chan_

**Capítulo 2:**

_Inquietante noticia__._

Una nube extensa de vapor caliente inundaba el baño, el aroma agradable a lavanda se respiraba y el jabón había formado una espuma blanca que se asentaba sobre la superficie del agua, lo cual era objeto de diversión para un pequeño kitsune. El niñito chapoteaba divertido, jamás se la había pasado tan bien a la hora de bañarse. Al contrario que él, cierto moreno tenía un aura deprimente, el chico se encontraba recargado en una de las seis esquinas del yacusi, teniendo sólo la cabeza fuera del agua.

Así era, increíble pero real, Sasuke no podía creer que había terminado por tomar un baño junto con el pequeño. Sólo recordar el cómo sucedió le hacía sentirse tristemente derrotado…

_-:-_

—_Mira… solo lo haré porque no tengo opción —había dicho al entrar al baño y al colocar al zorrito sobre la tina._

—_¿Uchiha Sasuke-sama no se va a bañar conmigo?_

—_Claro que no… —negó rotundamente y con un sonrojo demasiado evidente._

—_Pero será más divertido._

—_Bañarse no es cosa de diversión, sólo es una ducha._

—_Ah, tengo una idea… —sonrió el pequeño —juguemos a "piedra, papel o tijeras", si yo gano, Uchiha Sasuke-sama hará todo lo que yo pida en esta noche ¿ne?_

_El moreno arqueó la ceja —¿y qué sucede si resulto ganador? ¿harás lo que yo quiera?_

—_Hai —asintió el niñito._

_Sasuke se lo pensó, aunque el hecho de tener a un pequeño niño hacer lo que él quiera sonaba algo pervertido, sería la mejor manera para mantener quieto a ese zorrito._

—_Esta bien, acepto. _

_Ambos acercaron sus manos y tras decir "piedra, papel o tijeras" cada quien dio a conocer su elección. Naruto sonrió satisfecho ante el resultado. _

—_Tijeras corta el papel… le gané a Uchiha Sasuke-sama. _

—_Hagámoslo a dos de tres —sugirió Sasuke con la pequeña gotita del anime sobre su frente —estaba un poco distraído._

—_Ie, ie… yo gané, así que Uchiha Sasuke-sama también se bañara conmigo —pidió sin más._

_-:-_

—Ah —Sasuke dio un suspiro resignado —no puedo creer que un niño me domine —dijo para sí y alzó su vista para mirar al menor, el niñito seguía entretenido pero esta vez haciendo burbujas con sus manos.

Sonrió ante la vista, Naruto era completamente adorable. El rubiecito sintió la mirada de Sasuke y se giró a verlo.

—¿Le sucede algo a Uchiha Sasuke-sama?

—En realidad no, pero ya deberíamos terminar con esto —tomó la esponja —ven, te enjabonaré para ya salir —enunció el moreno.

Naruto se acercó al chico, tanto que de nuevo Sasuke sintió hervir su sangre, el tibio cuerpo de aquel kitsune estaba en contacto con el suyo. El niñito se sentó sobre el regazo del azabache, algo que hizo paralizar al mayor.

—Na-Naruto… —enunció atónito, le había dicho que se acercara pero esto no era a lo que se refería.

—Estoy bien así —dijo el rubiecito con una sonrisa.

—"_Mala idea… Mala idea, no debí pensar que podría con esto… calma… estoy calmado, sólo es un niño y yo soy consiente de lo que hago…"_ —trató de tranquilizarse, enjabonó la esponja y la llevó hasta el cuerpo del menor, frotó delicadamente, era una piel muy suave, podía sentirla —_"únicamente lo estas bañando, sólo eso, un simple e insignificante baño"_ —se repetía constantemente, ya que de modo contrario sentía que moriría desangrado —_"maldición, sí únicamente es un simple baño… ¿por qué me afecta tanto?"__._

Sasuke tenía la mirada fija en la cabeza del pequeño, enjabonando e impidiendo que en su mente revolotearan pensamientos inapropiados, en aquellos momentos tenía una pelea interna. Sin embargo, Naruto comenzó a moverse y ocasionalmente rozaba algo que era muy íntimo para Sasuke, aunque si bien, no estaba completamente desnudo, una toalla blanca lo separaba de un contacto total pero, aquellos movimientos no lo ayudaban en nada a tranquilizar sus hormonas.

—Na-Naruto… no te muevas tanto —pidió Sasuke que comenzaba a… ¿excitarse? —_"este es el tipo de escenas que quería evitar… terminaré por volverme loco…demonios, demonios, solamente es un niño ¿qué rayos me pasa?"_ —tragó saliva —_"me siento mareado"._

—Gomen, demo… ya me dio sueño —explicó el kodomo y volteó a verle.

Sus orejitas se encontraban agachadas, sus ojos azules estaban entrecerrados y un sonrojo reposaba por sus mejillas, quizás debido a que ya habían permanecido en el agua caliente por un tiempo considerable.

Un inquietante escalofrío le corrió por la espalda, ese cuadro encantador suprimió a su razón, aquello ya era demasiado… nadie en su sano juicio podría resistirse a eso, no logró reprimirse más y rodeó aquel cuerpecito entre sus brazos, lo acercó aún más a sí, de modo que la espalda del menor quedó completamente pegada al pecho del moreno.

Sasuke acercó su rostro al cuello del rubiecito, inhalando su olor particular. A Naruto el sueño se le había ido de repente, sus ojitos azules se abrieron completamente, la respiración del azabache chocaba en su nuca y comenzó a sentir lo pequeños besos que le daba en su espalda.

—¿Uchiha… Sasuke… sama? —pronunció algo inquieto.

El chico no pareció escucharle y su mano derecha comenzó a tocar el cuerpo del kitsune mientras que su boca mordía aquellas orejitas de zorro. Naruto cerró los ojos con fuerza, aquellas caricias le hacían sentirse extraño. Sasuke tomó el mentón del oji-azul, mirando esos labios, debía probarlos… tenía que hacerlo…

—_Tok Tok_ —el sonido de alguien tocar la puerta le interrumpió —Sasuke ¿estas ahí? —salió de su letargo al reconocer la voz de su hermano.

—¿Itachi? —enunció sorprendido.

—Sí… soy yo.

—¿Por qué has llegado temprano? —cuestionó y miró a Naruto —_"maldición, qué era lo que estaba por hacer…" _—sacudió su cabeza —"_ie, ie, más importante ahora, si Itachi me ve aquí, de éste modo, no se qué demonios vaya a pensar"_

—Es raro que preguntes eso… —Itachi miró la puerta de madera y colocó su mano en la perilla —no es temprano, en poco será la una de la madrugada, he llegado hace media hora, esperé a que salieras del baño para entrar a ducharme pero no dabas señales de terminar.

—Existe el otro baño —sugirió.

—Me gusta este.

Sasuke salió del agua con todo y kitsune, en aquel momento la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a su hermano mayor. El menor de los Uchihas había olvidado cerrar la puerta con seguro porque normalmente no lo hacía, cosa que por instantes lamentó.

Ahí estaba Uchiha Itachi, parado en el marco de la puerta, el chico quedó callado al observar a su hermanito cargando a un pequeño Servant, ambos semi-desnudos.

La escena se volcó a un interminable e inquietante silencio. Sasuke miraba a Itachi, Itachi tenía los ojos sobre el rubio y éste se encontraba aferrándose al cuello y cintura del azabache, dándole la espalda al otro moreno.

—¿Todo bien adentro? —preguntó un individuo más desde la puerta.

Tanto Sasuke como Itachi observaron a la persona que también entró al baño.

—¿Sa-Sai? —expresó Sasuke con sorpresa —¿qué haces tú aquí?

—Sasuke, tanto sin verte —dijo con aquella sonrisa que casi nunca borraba de su rostro —he venido a quedarme por un tiempo.

—¿Quedarte por un tiempo? —repitió.

—Hai, llegue con Itachi —Sai se acercó y al hacerlo pudo distinguir bien la escena, sus ojos se abrieron y miraron curioso, Sasuke cargaba a un pequeñito con una colita que se movía de un lado para otro.

La expresión de sorpresa que Itachi había tomado al principio cambió a una sonrisa divertida, se recargó en la puerta y cruzó los brazos.

—Ese niño que tienes ahí… ¿es un Servant? —preguntó Sai, pero no esperó respuesta —valla, es cierto lo que escuché, en esta ciudad la mayoría de los habitantes poseen uno, hasta Sasuke…

—No es lo que parece —negó el azabache menor… aunque él mismo sabía que era mucho más de lo que parecía, debía admitir que si ellos no hubieran aparecido, probablemente se hubiera aprovechado del kitsune.

—Y Sasuke, ¿dónde lo compraste? —preguntó Sai interesado.

—Éste servant no es mío… estaba con él porque lo ayudaba a bañarse —explicó, aunque no comprendió la razón, normalmente no le daba explicaciones a nadie.

—Me sorprende que seas tan amable —dijo Itachi por primera vez desde que lo vio con el kitsune —creí que te resignarías cuando cumplieras veinte, pero sucedió antes de lo que predije.

Itachi era de las pocas personas que poseían un semblante de saberlo todo y de predecir las cosas que nadie más podría. Un chico digno de elogios y siempre impecable ante los ojos ajenos, el orgullo de sus padres estaba en frente de él.

—Aunque, debo admitir que tienes buenos gustos… escogiste uno en verdad hermoso —dijo al acercarse a su ototo.

El azabache menor se sorprendió un poco, Itachi le estaba hablando más de lo que solía hacer, Sasuke esperaba que solo le dijera una palabra negativa y luego se marchase a su habitación, pero sucedió lo contrario, de hecho, Itachi sonreía.

—Parece que te diviertes con esto —Sasuke le miró con el seño fruncido mientras tomaba una toalla para envolver al rubiecito.

—Un poco —admitió su hermano.

Naruto giró su rostro para mirar a la persona que hablaba con Sasuke, sus ojitos azules se abrieron sorprendidos al notar tanto parecido entre aquellos dos.

—Oh, otro chico bonito —dijo con aquella inocencia llena de asombro.

—Gracias por el alago —Itachi sonrió y le acarició la cabeza —¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Naruto.

—Valla, esto no entraba en mi rango de suposición, me has sorprendido, normalmente los chicos escogen a un servant femenino pero, este pequeño es un dulce niño.

Sasuke frunció el seño de nuevo.

—Ya he dicho que no es mío.

—Vamos, ya no lo niegues —Itachi picó la frente de su ototo con su dedo indicé, después se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

—No hagas eso —indicó Sasuke.

Itachi dejó de sonreír, se había olvidado de la restricción que tenía en esa casa.

—Bueno, salgan de aquí que también necesito ducharme —dijo un poco más serio.

Naruto le miró curioso, ese cambio de actitud le pareció curiosa.

—Hm —Sasuke asintió y caminó hacia la puerta en dirección a su habitación.

—"_Me estoy involucrando otra vez" _—se dijo en pensamientos.

—¿Te sucede algo, Itachi? —preguntó Sai que aún no había salido del cuarto de baño.

—No —negó y su atención de colocó con algunas prendas negras que llevaban impreso el logotipo de la familia, las tomó y se las dio a Sai —llévale esto a Sasuke, parece que las olvido.

—¿Por qué no lo haces tú? —cuestionó su acompañante.

—Por qué necesito tomar una ducha.

—Es esa la verdadera razón —Sai parecía serio —se que no debo meterme pero, cuando solía venir a visitarlos, tú y Sasuke eran hermanos inseparables, pero ahora… parece haber una ruptura entre ambos.

Hubo un silencio, el cual fue interrumpido por el mayor.

—Debes estar cansado por el viaje, descansa un poco, mañana será otro día.

Sai tomó las pequeñas ropas negras y se acercó a la puerta.

—¿En verdad esta bien así? —enunció y no espero que a Itachi le diera una respuesta, sabía que no lo haría, sólo salió del sitio —hasta mañana.

Itachi quedó en aquel lugar que brillaba por el azulejo, hundido en sus pensamientos.

_-:-En verdad está bien-:-_

Sí, muchas veces pensaba en eso… pero siempre terminaba con lo mismo… _'no lo sé'_.

o0o0o O o0o0o

Sasuke caminaba hacia su habitación con el kitsune en brazos, le pareció demasiado extraño, Itachi normalmente hablaba con él ocasionalmente y quizás no lo haría sino estuvieran viviendo en la misma casa, quizás Itachi estaba de buen humor, no le tomó importancia, ya había decidido que ignoraría todo eso, después de todo, los días de 'Hermano mayor y Hermano menor vinculados' habían quedado enterrados en el pasado… ese pensamiento lo tenía presente.

Naruto lo miraba, podía sentir que en el interior del muchacho algo se rompía.

—Uchiha Sasuke-sama —el menor le llamó —due… duele.

Sasuke oprimía al pequeño contra sí, no había notado eso, se había olvidado del kitsune y al recordar que lo llevaba en brazos, también había recordado lo que hace nada estaba apunto de hacerle.

—L-lo siento —se disculpó avergonzado.

El rubiecito no se había referido a dolor físico, sino otro tipo de dolor, pero no le dijo nada… Sasuke parecía ignorar que la indiferencia de su hermano le afectaba más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

El azabache llegó a su habitación, dio un pequeño empujón a la puerta con su pie y ésta se abrió, parecía que Sasuke gozaba de una esplendida privacidad pues no le era necesario asegurar las puertas donde se encontraba... y eso se debía a que nunca había tenido alguna cosa que ocultar.

Entró y colocó al niñito sobre su cama, éste seguía envuelto con la toalla.

—Valla, lo que me faltaba… olvidé la ropa que te pondrías en el baño…

—Sasuke —llamó Sai desde la puerta —olvidaste esto —extendió su mano para entregar la pequeña muda del servant.

El pelinegro menor la tomó, mientras lo miraba para que saliera de su habitación. Sai ignoró el mirar casi acecino de Sasuke y se acercó al kitsune que se encontraba divertido viendo todo a su alrededor, se sentó en la cama a un lado de él.

—Tengo una pregunta, si éste pequeño no es tuyo, de quién es.

Bueno, bueno, Sai no comprendía las indicaciones de Sasuke para que se fuera de su cuarto o al menos las ignoraba rotundamente. Sasuke también suspiró resignado ¿de qué servía enojarse?..

—No lo sé, al parecer no tiene Master —respondió al mirar también al pequeño.

—¿Será el destino? —dijo acariciando la rubia cabecita —un Servant sin Master y un chico sin Servant…

—No me quedaré con él.

—No me refería a ti, sino a mí —expresó el muchacho más claramente.

—Ni lo pienses… —negó el azabache menor, refutando completamente esa posibilidad —mañana lo ayudaré a encontrar su hogar.

—No tengo hogar —dijo el rubiecito, comentando en la plática que hablaba de él —aún no tengo Master, por eso no tengo hogar.

—El hogar de un Servant esta con su Master, tiene sentido —Sai parecía algo contento.

Sasuke pudo notar eso, la extraña alegría que su primo mostraba ante el kitsune, no le gustó… debía admitirlo.

—Bien, mañana me encargaré de eso —Sasuke señaló la puerta —Sai, hazme el favor y llama a Tsunade-sensei —casi ordenó.

—¿Tsunade-sensei? ¿Llamarla a estas horas? —preguntó extrañado.

—Sí, sucede que Naruto se lastimó el tobillo.

—Estoy bien —el rubio alzó su piecito —nosotros nos curamos más rápido que las personas normales.

—Que eficaz —Sai iba a colocar de nuevo su mano sobre la melena rubia, sin embargo, la mano de su primo lo evitó.

—Creí escuchar que llegaste apenas, mejor deberías ir a descansar.

Sonrió ante tal acción, Itachi y Sasuke parecían pensar en las mismas excusas —esta bien, entiendo —le miró directo a los ojos —pero si no te vas a quedar con él, no deberías ser tan protector… de otro modo te encariñaras —se dirigió al menor —hasta mañana Naruto.

—Hasta mañana —dijo alzando su manita izquierda.

El moreno cerró la puerta cuando Sai salió.

—Demasiado molesto —expresó para sí y se llevó una mano a la cabeza —pero… lo que dijo es verdad.

Sai era su primo, una año mayor que él y siempre que venía a visitarlos, inevitablemente terminaban peleando… o mejor dicho, concluía con un Sasuke molesto con Sai.

—¿Uchiha Sasuke-sama esta bien? —preguntó el rubiecito ladeando la cabeza, el muchacho parecía molesto.

—Ie, pero… no te aburres de decir mi nombre completo —se volteó a verlo.

—Pero Uchiha Sasuke-sama no le gusta que le diga chico bonito.

—¿Y si sólo dices Sasuke? —sugirió.

—¿Sasuke-sama?

—Sólo 'Sasuke'.

El niñito negó con la cabeza —me regañarán si le hablo de esa forma a un Master o a un posible Master.

—Entiendo, pero no soy un Master y no seré uno.

Naruto sonrió —ie, los humanos son de entre todos los seres vivientes, los que menos pueden vivir solos, estoy seguro que algún día encontrará a un servant que desee tener a su lado.

Demasiado maduro para ser un niño.

—Bueno, está bien, si soy un posible Master entonces te ordenó que solo me digas Sasuke.

Naruto lo miró y sonrió —yo había ganado en 'piedra, papel o tijeras' pero lo haré, Sasuke.

Sí, definitivamente se había convertido en un pervertido de un minuto a otro, o tal vez la perversión ya la tenía pero ahora salía a flote por ese niñito.

—So… ya es tarde —abrió la puerta —después de cambiarme te llevaré a la habitación de huéspedes.

—Sasuke… —el niñito agachó las orejitas —¿puedo dormir aquí?

—¿Qué? —Sasuke le dio la espalda, esa pose y esa proposición lo mataban, se colocó un pañuelo sobre la nariz, estaba seguro que moriría desangrado.

—No haré ruido y puedo dormir en el suelo —pidió anhelante —no me gusta dormir solo en la oscuridad.

Naruto parecía haber olvidado lo que Sasuke le había hecho en el baño, o a lo mejor no le desagradó del todo… Sasuke sacudió la cabeza, era solo un niño, lo miró de nuevo, esos ojos tan tiernos ¿cómo podía negarse?

—Supongo… que estará bien, será sólo una noche —el azabache tomó otra toalla, se sentó junto al rubio y comenzó a secarle la cabeza —pero no es necesario que duermas en el suelo.

—¿Puedo dormir con Sasuke?

—No me refería a eso, pero puede ser una opción.

En las mejillas del niñito se había colocado un ligero color rosa, cómo cuando los niños se alegran por algo.

—Arigatou Sasuke —sin pensarlo mucho, el pequeño abrazó al moreno.

Ya no le parecía raro sonrojarse por el abrazo de un niño, le era imposible evitarlo. Ahora más consiente que nada, admitió que había desarrollado una extraña debilidad ante aquel hermoso kitsune.

o0o0o O o0o0o

Era una noche fría y el pequeño ya se había perdido en el mundo de los sueños. Naruto dormía de una forma casi fetal, con las manos cerca de su rostro y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Cómo puede dormir tranquilamente en una casa desconocida? —se preguntó al observarle.

Las horas transcurrían y el Uchiha nada más no podía dormir, quizás se debía a que no estaba acostumbrado al calor de un segundo es su cama. Tanto tiempo viviendo solo y de pronto, ese niñito llegaba a destruir su monotonía.

Le observaba ¿Por qué le parecía tan lindo ese niñito? Cierto, esa apariencia zorruna y tierna, esos ojos expresivos y ese cabello rubiecito tenían mucho que ver, pero no lo era todo, aquel niñito tenía algo más que le atraía… el qué, no lo entendía bien.

Distraído quizás, colocó su mano sobre la frente del menor, haciendo a un lado los mechones rubios, observando esos labios entreabiertos y rosados que parecían llamarlo. ¿A qué sabría un beso de aquel kitsune? En el baño no había podido averiguarlo y si sólo seguía pensándolo no lo entendería. Se acercó lentamente, llegando a estar frente al rostro menor, podía sentir la respiración calmada del niño y algo le golpeó la razón. No debía... Naruto era un niño, un inocente y pequeño niño, sí le hacía algo, quedaría traumado de por vida. Se alejó y le dio la espalda, se aproximó lo más que pudo a la orilla e intentó dormir.

o0o0o O o0o0o

—Que lindo, debería sacar una foto —se escuchó una voz, un poco lejana pero cada vez más audible —ah, espera... aquí tengo mi celular.

—Se enojará en cuanto vea eso —dijo una segunda voz.

—"_¿Qué sucede?"_ —Sasuke abrió los ojos lentamente y al hacerlo se encontró con el rostro del pequeño zorrito muy cerca de él —_"Na-Naruto…" _

Anoche se había separado lo más posible de él, pero ahora se encontraba abrazándolo cómo si de un peluche se tratase. El pequeño seguía durmiendo y sonrió ante ello.

—Parece que pasaste una agradable noche, Sasuke —comentó la voz que había escuchado hace poco.

Al principió creyó que era producto de su imaginación, pero al mirar al dueño de dicha voz, se encontró con Sai que era acompañado de su hermano, ambos le miraban, pero solo uno sonreía divertido.

—¿S-Sai? ¿Qué haces aquí? —sacudió su cabeza y preguntó mejor —más bien, ¡qué hacen los dos aquí!

—Te dije que se molestaría —enunció Itachi.

Sai seguía sonriendo —Te lo había dicho ayer, vine a vivir aquí un tiempo, el tío Fugaku insistió al saber que mis padres saldrían del país.

—Eso no responde a mi pregunta —Sasuke al contrario que el muchacho, sí estaba completamente enojado —¿Qué hacen ustedes dos en mi habitación? —Sasuke se había incorporado y los miraba con su expresión asesina, comenzaba a pensar que debía adquirir la costumbre de colocar el pasador a las puertas.

—Pues quería ayer se me olvido entregarte este presente —colocó una bolsa que contenía dos sandías sobre la cama —no pude esperar a que te despertaras —explicó con esa sonrisa que casi nunca se borraba de su rostro —Itachi me advirtió que te enojarías pero ignoré su aviso.

—Nunca te han enseñado a respetar la privacidad de las personas.

—So, pues más importante que eso —el chico señaló con su dedo índice —se ven realmente lindos.

Sasuke miró que en su regazo se encontraba el pequeño kitsune, durmiendo aún con aquella sonrisa adorable, el sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro.

—No me había dado cuenta ayer pero, Sasuke tienen un complejo Shota.

—¡¿Qué?!

—O quizás sea el sentimiento de una madre y su pequeño hijo, yo podría ser el padre.

Itachi salió de la habitación, se recargó en la pared del pasillo, cruzó sus brazos y con tranquilidad cerró sus ojos, estaba seguro que el volcán interno de Sasuke estallaría en cualquier momento.

—¡¡Déjate de estupideces!! —escuchó el gritó de Sasuke.

Sai fue echado de la habitación con un gran chichón sobre la cabeza.

—¡¡Vete a molestar a otra persona!! —el azabache azotó la puerta con fuerza, cerrándola con gran estruendo.

—Hace tiempo que… no era golpeado por Sasuke… —decía el chico mientras se sobaba la cabeza —se ha vuelto realmente fuerte.

—Ie, es que siendo tú se esmera más —comentó el chico mayor —le inspiras ese sentimiento de querer golpearte.

El muchacho sonrió —como esperaba de Uchiha Itachi, pudiste predecir sus acciones antes que yo…

El joven elogiado caminó por los pasillos —será mejor que te apartes de ahí.

—¿Eh? ¿Doushite?

La puerta de la habitación de Sasuke se abrió de nuevo y Sai únicamente miró como las dos sandías que había traído se estrellaban contra su rostro, el joven cayó al suelo.

—Odio las sandías —expresó por último y volvió a cerrar con fuerza.

—Parece que… —hablaba aún en el suelo —empecé con el pie izquierdo.

o0o0o O o0o0o

—Ese idiota —mascullaba el Uchiha en su habitación.

—Sasuke —Naruto se había despertado por el escándalo y ahora se tallaba los ojos aún adormilados.

—Siento haberte despertado —miró el reloj —hoy iré al colegio… al regresar te ayudaré a buscar la casa o el sitio donde vivías.

Naruto no dijo nada y sólo le sonrió.

—B-bien —se acercó al armario y sacó el uniforme escolar, nada diferente, era el típico uniforme negro.

Se quitó la camisa que llevaba y desabrochó su pantalón, todo ante la mirada fija del kitsune. Por efímeros minutos había olvidado la presencia del niño.

—En un momento regreso —salió de la habitación en dirección al baño —_"¿es normal ponerse nervioso por un niño?"_ —se cuestionó a sí mismo con el aura decaída —"_Por qué tiene que sucederme esto a mí"__._

—Buenos días Sasuke —saludó una persona que había interrumpido sus pensamientos.

El muchacho le miró —Buenos días, tío Madara —devolvió el saludo.

Ambos se habían encontrado en los pasillos. Aquel hombre era su tío y vivía en la misma casa que él, Madara parecía amable y afable, siempre con una apariencia educada, rara y contadas eran las veces que lo encontraba, aunque vivieran en el mismo hogar.

—Parece que despertaste de mal humor —comentó al sentir el aura negra que rodeaba a su sobrino.

—Algo hay de eso…

—Ya has visto a Sai, no es así.

—Tan evidente es…

Sonrió —Ese chico sólo quiere acercarse a ti, pero lo hace de la manera equivocada.

—No necesito que lo haga… estoy bien así.

—Pienso que estas en lo correcto… no hay nada mejor que la soledad en lugar de una compañía estúpida, es por eso que la gente se hace débil.

—Sasuke —le habló una tercera persona, esta vez la voz era de su hermano —se te hará tarde si no te das prisa.

—Hm —el chico siguió con su camino al baño, dejando a su hermano y tío solos.

Hubo un pequeño silencio que fue cortado por Itachi.

—Deja de darle malos consejos.

—Es interesante que alguien cómo tú me hable sobre malos y buenos consejos —se acercó al chico —tú que ante los ojos ajenos eres un modelo a seguir pero, ante la mirada de tus padres te has convertido en una gran desilusión… —abrazó al chico, se acercó a su oído izquierdo para decirle susurrante —dime Itachi ¿te agrada que te toque?

—Aléjate de mi —dijo frío —me dan asco las personas cómo tú.

El hombre lo dejó de abrazar y le alzó el mentón, miró aquellos ojos que le observaban con odio, aquellos ojos carmesí.

—Esa actitud indomable es lo que más atrae de ti… indudablemente hubieras sido un buen heredero de la familia Uchiha, pero no todo es perfecto.

Lo soltó y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos.

—Sólo piensa que le has dejado el gran peso de tu cruz a Sasuke… ruega porque él no siga tus pasos.

El chico se quedó ahí, golpeó la pared con la irá que llevaba. Ese hombre era un ser detestable, Itachi temía que Madara quisiera implantar sus ideologías en Sasuke, le sería difícil tratar de impedirlo, más ahora que tenía una gran restricción impuesta por sus padres.

o0o0o O o0o0o

Sasuke ya se había puesto el uniforme y llevaba su mochila en hombros, se dirigió hacia la sala al no encontrar al rubio en su habitación. Pensó que probablemente el niñito se había aburrido de esperarle. Al entrar se encontró con el cuadro desagradable de Sai sentado en un sillón y el pequeño kitsune sobre sus piernas sentado a horcadas.

—Oi Sasuke, este pequeño es realmente adorable —dijo al ver entrar al muchacho.

—¡¿Qué estas haciendo?! —casi gritó y le quitó al kitsune.

—Estaba pensado… hoy irás a la escuela y yo no entraré hasta el siguiente lunes, así que yo lo cuidaré mientras regresas.

—De ninguna manera… —Sasuke le miró pulverizarte —puedo leer tus terribles intenciones, no creo que Naruto este a salvo teniéndote a ti cerca.

—No creo que haga algo diferente a lo que harías tú —dijo sonriendo.

—¿Qué intentas decir?

—Nada… ¿qué crees que intenté decir?

Sasuke se estaba cansando, no quería iniciar una pelea nueva.

—Lo llevaré conmigo —expresó después de pensarlo —después de todo, no es raro que los alumnos lleven al colegio a sus servant, aunque no todos lo hacen.

—¿En serio? Creí escucharte decir que el pequeño no es tu servant.

—No lo es, pero es la mejor opción que dejarlo aquí contigo —miró de reojo a Sai.

—No me mires como si fuera un pervertido, ambos sabemos que tú me ganas en eso.

—¿Qué dijiste? —dijo al jalarle el cachete.

—Ah… ehta bien… hah lo que quieras —dijo para que Sasuke lo soltará y solamente así lo logró.

—Que bien, porque no dejaré a un niño contigo.

Naruto que permanecía tras Sasuke se rió divertido, ambos chicos voltearon a verle.

—Ie, ie… no soy un niño —reveló aun con aquella sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Eh? —expresaron ambos Uchihas.

—Desde ayer me llaman y me tratan como un niño pero no lo soy —explicaba.

—De qué hablas —dijeron al mismo tiempo tanto Sasuke como Sai —a qué te refieres.

—Pues me refiero a eso… no soy un niño, creo que… si me refiero a mi edad, más o menos tengo la de ustedes.

El rubiecito sonría y los dos pelinegros le miraban extrañados. En serio, ¿acaso ese kitsune no tenía ni idea de que apariencia tenía?

**Continuara…**

**--------------------------**

De ante mano, Gracias por dedicarme minutos de vuestro tiempoy dejarme algún comentario T.T me alegra que les guste.


	3. Capítulo 3: Sayonara Sasukesama

**Kawaii Kitsune **

By

_Yu-chan_

**Capítulo 3:**

_Sayonara Sasuke-sama_

—No me mires como si fuera un pervertido, ambos sabemos que tú me ganas en eso.

El muchacho cruzó los brazos pero seguía con su típica sonrisa, el azabache se le acercó y le jaló los cachetes cómo si fueran elásticos.

—¿Qué dijiste? —estaba enojado, que Sai le dijera pervertido le caía como una flecha certera y eso no le agradaba.

—Ah… eshta bien… hash lo que quierash —dijo el chico para que Sasuke lo soltará y solamente así lo logró. Colocó su mano sobre sus mejillas sonrosadas que le pulsaban de dolor, después de eso se le hincharían.

Naruto que había permanecido tras Sasuke se rió divertido, ambos chicos voltearon a verle.

—Ie, ie… no soy un niño —reveló aun con aquella sonrisita en sus labios.

—¿Eh? —expresaron ambos Uchihas.

—Desde ayer me llaman niño, pero no lo soy —explicaba.

—De qué hablas —dijeron al mismo tiempo tanto Sasuke como Sai —a qué te refieres.

—Pues me refiero a eso… no soy un niño, creo que… si me refiero a mi edad, más o menos tengo la de ustedes.

El rubiecito sonría y los dos pelinegros le miraban extrañados. En serio, ¿acaso ese kitsune no tenía ni idea de que apariencia tenía?.. Silencio… ambos chicos procesaban lo que se les había revelado y tras unos cuantos segundos comenzaron a reírse.

—Hehehe, eres muy gracioso —expresó el muchacho mayor y le acarició la cabeza, se había olvidado de su propio dolor.

—Pero es verdad… —quiso confirmar el pequeño.

Una imperceptible sonrisa se colocó sobre los labios de Sasuke y se acercó a la salida de la sala sin comentar a la pequeña broma del kitsune, por que debía ser eso, una broma para alegrar el día.

—Bueno Naruto, ya debemos marcharnos, no deseo llegar tarde —expresó.

—¿En serio te lo vas a llevar? —preguntó Sai y se le quedó viendo por un momento.

—No es como si hiciera bromas a cada minuto… —el azabache le dio la espalda.

—Bueno, no pero…

—En lugar de acosar a niños deberías hacerle una llamada a tu novia, de seguro aún no sabe que regresaste —le interrumpió y salió de su vista —Naruto… —le habló desde la puerta.

El pequeñito fue a su llamado y ambos abandonaron esa casa. Y en aquella sala, Sai se acercó a la ventana, alzó un poco las cortinas para mirar afuera, suspiró resignado.

—Mi novia… de eso no estábamos hablando… —miró a su primo y aquel pequeño Servent hasta que desaparecieran de su vista —él había dicho que no quería un Servant, pero ahora actúa como si Naruto fuera suyo… —agachó la cabeza —yo quería quedarme con ese kawaii kitsune —expresaba mientras lamentaba lo que no logró.

.:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:.

Ambos caminaban por un caminito empedrado, ese lugar era muy tranquilo, sólo se escuchaba el silbar de los pájaros sobre los árboles que se asentaban casi por todos lados y el sonido de las personas hablar cuando pasaban al lado de ellos. Era una escena un tanto curiosa para aquel que los mirara, pues el azabache caminaba por delante mientras que el pequeño kitsune le seguía como un polluelo a su madre.

—Vamos Naruto —le habló Sasuke para que apresurara el paso —llegaré tarde si caminas tan lento.

Naruto parecía triste pues tenía las orejitas caídas, pero hizo caso al Uchiha y caminó un poco más rápido, llegó a su lado y cogió aquella mano blanca. El sonrojo de Sasuke era visible, pero ya se estaba acostumbrando a las acciones del chibi y aceptó caminar con él tomado de la mano, que más daba, era un niño.

—¿Por qué Sasuke no me cree? —preguntó de pronto.

—¿El qué?

—Que yo no soy un niño pequeño.

—¿Sigues con esa broma?

—Pero no es una broma, lo dije enserio —el rubiecito le miró —¿Por qué Sasuke no me cree?

El chico se llevó la mano izquierda a su barbilla y pensó una respuesta.

—Son varias cosas, tu estatura, tu actitud, tu aspecto… todo de ti, actúas y te ves como un niño.

Naruto le agarró con más fuerza. Ambos ignoraban que eran el blanco de todas las miradas.

—¿Mi actitud?.. ¿Cómo se supone que debo actuar? —preguntó.

—No es "cómo se supone", cuando alguien deja de ser un niño no se comporta tan inocente y hace las cosas sin pensar, no sale de su casa, no pide a alguien que lo bañe y duerma a su lado y mucho menos le dice a un chico que es bonito… —básicamente Sasuke había dicho todo lo que el pequeño zorrito había hecho desde que lo conoció.

—Gomenasai Sasuke-sama —se disculpó el kitsune, su cabeza estaba inclinada y miraba al suelo —no quise causar tantos problemas.

Lo que le faltaba, había logrado entristecer al pequeño, su objetivo no era reprenderlo. El oji-azul soltó a Sasuke pero no dejó de caminar a su lado. El muchacho se llevó la mano a la frente, definitivamente no sabía cómo tratar a un niño.

—Mira… está bien porque eres un niño… —fue lo único que atinó a decir para consolarlo.

—Pero no soy un niño… no lo soy.

Cielos, difícil creer eso siendo que lo miraba en tamaño miniatura. Pero si Naruto volvía a decir aquello estallaría.

—¡¡O hayou Sasuke!!

Un saludo se escuchó por detrás y una palmadita en la espalda le hizo voltear y encontrar al dueño de aquellas acciones, era Suigetsu que parecía contento de ver al kitsune. El muchacho peli-plateado se colocó a un lado del azabache, era un chico que casi siempre salía de la nada.

—Sabía que recapacitarías, Sasuke… —dijo sonriendo y sin dejar de ver al Kitsune —con éste Servant podremos reclamar una recompensa.

El Uchiha miró serio como siempre lo hacía, tomó al Kitsune de la mano y comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

—No pediré recompensas por él —negó rotundamente mientras seguía su camino.

—Buena idea… será mejor venderlo —sugirió mejor el otro.

—No pediré recompensas y tampoco lo venderé…

—¿Entonces que harás con él? —un minuto de silencio… —espera —procesó información —¿no me digas que lo hiciste tu Servant?..

El azabache no respondió y Suigetsu se colocó en frente del muchacho, impidiéndole el paso.

—E-espera Sasuke, se que tienes el suficiente dinero como para comprar al kitsune pero… tú… con un servant tipo zorro, es decir…

—Vasta —Sasuke le tapó la boca —estoy cansado de que todo aquel que me ve diga que he conseguido a un servat… lo diré una vez más y sólo una vez más, no tengo intención de tener un servant, es fastidioso cuidar a un segundo como si fuera una mascota, no necesito una compañía molesta que cambie lo tranquilo de mi vida, odio que… —se detuvo, había dicho muchas cosas sin pensar.

El Uchiha volteó a ver a Naruto y se encontró con unos ojos azules que parecían cristalizarse, de nueva cuenta, el rubiecito se soltó de Sasuke.

—Yo… —se inclinó un poco —siento haberle causado tantos problemas a Sasuke-sama…

—Naruto… yo no quise…

—Gracias por ser tan bueno conmigo —dijo sonriendo, pero ambos sabían que esa sonrisa no era de alegría, era de aquellas sonrisas fingidas —sayonara Sasuke-sama.

—Espera…

El kitsune no espero y con la agilidad innata que tenía saltó a uno de los árboles y de ahí a un tejado.

—¡¡Naruto, espera!! —gritó el moreno pero imposible detener a ese oji-azul, se había perdido después de saltar al tejado —demonios, demonios… yo y mi gran boca.

El oji-negro volteó a ver a su compañero, éste sudaba la gota, se acercó a él y le entregó su portafolio.

—Cuida mis cosas, iré a buscarle —casi ordenó.

—¿Y la escuela?

—Faltaré por hoy…

—Espera… si tanto te molestan los servant ¿por qué vas tras el kitsune? —cuestionó.

—Yo le prometí que le ayudaría a buscar su casa —explicó, pero aquello no era del todo verdad, lo sabía en su interior.

—Deberías aprender a mentir… —sugirió su amigo —sí lo quieres ésta bien, nadie te replicara algo…

—Suigetsu… no tengo tiempo para perder contigo.

—Ah sí, pues entonces dime tú… —le entregó sus cosas —cómo piensas encontrar al pequeño —Suigetsu le miró desafiante.

Bien, lo que había pensado Sasuke era buscarlo desesperadamente por toda la ciudad, pero no le diría eso a su compañero… Sasuke no era de aquellos que hacía las cosas sin un previo plan.

—Yo te ayudaré —se adjuntó el muchacho.

—¿Eh?

—Olvidas que mi servant es de tipo canino —sonrió —Juugo podrá encontrar el rastro de su olor.

—¿Juugo? ¿Pero no Juugo era un cachorro?

—Ah, pero eso fue hace dos meses, ya sebes ¿no?... cuando uno hace un contrato con un servant…

—Luego me cuentas —le interrumpió.

—Esta bien —el chico se levó las manos a la boca e hizo un silbido.

A Sasuke le apareció la gotita de anime.

—¿A sí… se le llama a un servant?

—Ah, no… sólo es algo que Juugo y yo conocemos.

—Suigetsu-sama —le habló un chico desde el tejado por donde le kitsune se había ido.

Sasuke alzó su mirada, un chico alto, de cabello en tonos anaranjados y ojos del mismo color se bajó de un salto. Verlo de cerca era una prospectiva diferente, ese servant era mucho más grande que Suigetsu, incluso que él.

—Este es Juugo —presentó el chico peli-plateado, sonriente —como sabrás, él y yo tenemos un contrato Master-Servant.

Se había quedado mudo… ese no era el cachorro que Sasuke había mirado en la foto que Suigetsu llevaba en su cartera. No… debía ser otro… además, ese chico no tenía orejas ni cola de canino… Sí, a Sasuke le faltaba mucho por saber sobre los servant, pero eso esperaría… más importante ahora, tenía que encontrar a Naruto… ¿Por qué?.. No quería que el Kitsune se despidiera de él llevándose consigo una imagen desagradable de su persona... y sí tanto el mundo lo quería, más él que nadie, Naruto quizás sería el único servant que pudiera tener a su lado.

**Continuara…**

* * *

Hello... hontoni arigatou por comentar sobre esta historia ^^ me alegra que les haya gustado, sus comentarios son tanhermosos *o*, y bueno n.n gracias por decirme en que estoy mal xD, yo despues edito los siguientes capítulo, ahorita no hay tiempo xD. Sobre este capítulo... sí lo sé, es demaciado corto y casi no pasa nada, pero es viernes y tenía que poner algo T^T espero no se enojen.

Hasta otra ^^


	4. Capítulo 4: Secreto Descubierto

• • **Kawaii Kitsune ****•****•**

By

_Yu-chan_

**Capítulo 4:**

_Una regla más, un secreto descubierto._

—¡Ahh! —un gemido salió de aquellos labios, siendo escuchado por una única persona…

Las manos pálidas del hombre tocaron aquel cuerpo delgado que sólo era para él. Un cuerpo que estaba marcado con su escancia y que demandaba ser suyo para siempre. Lo acariciaba tan sutilmente que hacia estremecer al menor, llevó su mano izquierda hasta el mentón de su amante y lo alzó para que unos ojos negros miraran sus iris amarillos.

—Sigues siendo tan deseable como siempre… —dijo el domínate y acercó su rostro para morder los labios de su acompañante, devorándolos con hambre —dilo… —ordenó y llevó una de sus manos hasta la parte baja del muchacho —dilo en voz alta y clara… ¡¿de quién eres?!

El menor sintió estremecer ante cada caricia y con dificultad pudo pronunciar:

—S-soy… de usted… —tartamudeó.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó el hombre aunque las palabras había llegado a sus oídos tan claras como el agua.

Notando que hubo una espera, el peli-largo apretó con su mano el miembro de su amante por sobre la tela.

—¡¡Aahh!! —un gemido audible hizo satisfacer al mayor —le… le pertenezco a usted… Orochimaru-sama.

—Así es… —se acercó al cuello y lo olió —a mi y sólo a mi…

El joven cerró los ojos con fuerza y el mayor tras morderle la oreja dejó de acorralarlo. Se levantó de la cama en la que reposaban y comenzó a vestirse, su acompañante por su parte, se incorporó y acomodó el kimono blanco que llevaba. La rutina diaria que vivían esos dos había concluido por hoy.

—Ve a hacer tu trabajo —ordenó el pelinegro sin mirar al otro, tal como si nada hubiera pasada entre ellos.

—Hai… Orochimaru-sama —el peli-plateado se levantó de la cama e hizo una reverencia.

—Necesito noticias de ese zorro —indicó.

—Hai —asintió el sirviente y al hacer de nuevo una reverencia, salió de esa oscura habitación…

—Ese zorro no puede desaparecer de la nada —expresó para si, quedando a solas en ese sitio, sólo con sus pensamientos.

•:•:•:•

El viento sopló repentinamente y jugueteó con las hebras de su largo cabello castaño, el pequeñito miró al cielo, clavando sus ojos marrones en las nubes grises que daban la señal de que llovería mientras que al mismo tiempo, en sus pensamientos se preguntaba por el paradero de su nii-chan. Ya era común que Naruto se escapara en medio de los deberes que se le asignaban, pero al fin de cuentas siempre regresaba antes de que Orochimaru se diese cuenta, sin embargo… el pequeño rubio no daba señales de aparición, ayer no había vuelto.

El usagi suspiró cansado, le tenía preocupado, Naruto era demasiado descuidado y cualquier cosa podía haberle pasado… se mordió un poco los labios pesaroso. Alzó su vista para mirar alrededor, sus compañeros se veían apresurados, caminado de aquí para allá, haciendo lo que en un día monótono debía completarse, las órdenes de Orochimaru eran 'ley' y nadie las desobedecía… o casi nadie, algunas excepciones eran Naruto y otros pocos, raramente casos especiales… pero al final de cuentas, nada grave.

Era un lugar habitado casi únicamente por Servants, rodeado por árboles y de acuerdo a una ubicación en el mapa, exactamente en medio del bosque que se encontraba en las afueras de la Ciudad de Konoha. Y Konoha era por supuesto, la ciudad por excelencia en donde se podían encontrar los mejores Servant que para estos tiempos, eran sirvientes tratados como mascotas.

Los Servant podían ser el regalo perfecto para un niño, para la novia o simplemente capricho de poseer uno… Tener un sirviente personal era tan común como llevar zapatos y como todo lo común se vende, ellos no eran la excepción a la regla. Por ello y únicamente así, existía lo que se llamaba "Home Servant"; que no es otra cosa más que un lugar dónde se crían seres con apariencia humana pero con orejas de algún animal. Sitio que sólo existía en el país del Fuego y en las fronteras de Konoha. Se podía decir, que en términos rápidos; "Home Servant" era la empresa que se dedicaba a la venta del sirviente perfecto. El dueño de dicha corporación era desconocido, pero el encargado era la figura que hacia de ese lugar lo que era ahora.

Para todos los pequeños Servant que eran educados en aquella esfera, se les tenía estrictamente prohibido salir de aquel bosque, siendo sometidos a cumplir trabajos mayoritariamente domésticos, para que de ese modo, terminaran con los conocimientos completos para la absoluta comodidad de un Master.

Una vida rutinaria era aquella...

Una vida que parecían haber aceptado aún a costa de su libertad…

Una vida que era dedicada completamente a un Master por sobre de ellos…

El pequeño oji-marrón levantó una rama más para leña y se dispuso a caminar hacia el sendero que lo llevaría a la "casa principal" con su monto respectivo de madera. Caminó hundido en pensamientos externos que involucraban a cierto kitsune, ante la distracción tropezó y cayó al suelo.

—Ita ta ta —se había quejado quedamente mientras trataba de incorporarse.

Una regla más para ellos era no quejarse ante el dolor, de lo contrario podía llegar a ser molesto para el Master.

—Moh Haku —una pequeña voz le habló y le tendió la mano, era Kiba que parecía hacer el trabajo de recolectar frutos —estas muy distraído —reveló el lobezno con una mirada preocupada.

El usagi aceptó aquella ayuda y tras tomar la mano de su amigo pudo levantarse por completo, se sacudió un poco las ropas y después le miró con su sonrisa de nuevo instalada en el rostro.

—No es nada Kiba-kun —le respondió amable y comenzando a recoger la leña que ahora estaba esparcida por el suelo.

El castaño de cabello corto dejó su canasta a un lado y comenzó a ayudarle.

—Es Naruto ¿verdad? —afirmó haciendo su labor —ayer no regresó y eso es extraño… por más que sea Naruto, él no se iría sin antes despedirse.

—Lo sé… —Haku entrecerró los ojos intranquilo —por eso pienso que tal vez… le pudo haber pasado algo…

Kiba colocó las ramitas que había juntado sobre las que Haku tenía en sus brazos para después coger de nuevo su canasta.

—No lo creo, Naruto es descuidado pero eso no lo hace tonto… —dijo para levantarle el animo a su compañero, aunque eso era cierto… también era cierto que Naruto seguía siendo demasiado inocente y que ignoraba muchas cosas (como igual ellos) de la ciudad.

—Tienes razón pero…

—No hay 'peros', Naruto esta bien… —le interrumpió e hizo una pausa —recuerda que no ésta sólo…

El castaño apretó con fuerza las ramas en sus manos —eso es lo que más me preocupa… —reveló intranquilo y miró hacia las nubes grisáceas —que él aparezca de nuevo… —una gota de agua cayó en su mejilla y en lo gris del cielo comenzaron a verse los estruendosos relámpagos.

Su compañero también miró a la infinidad, quedando pensante y tras sentir pequeñas gotas caer sobre su rostro agitó su cabeza.

—Ya comienza a llover —indicó y el crujido de las hojas al ser pisadas llamó la atención de ambos.

Los dos chibis voltearon en la dirección de aquellos sonidos. Alguien caminaba hacia ellos y mientras se acercaba, sus miradas permanecían atentas.

—Haku —se escuchó de pronto.

De entre las sobras que los árboles proporcionaban salió un chico delgado de cabello plateado, de ojos negros que veían a través de unas gafas cristalinas, vestido con una especie de quimono blanco y que a simple vista se notaba como un joven delicado. El muchacho se paró cerca de un árbol, tocando el tronco de éste. Aquella persona era la mano derecha de Orochimaru y aún más que eso, ambos compartían e lazo Master-Servant, siendo Kabuto un sirviente fiel a los mandatos de su amo.

—Kabuto-sama —ambos pequeñitos hicieron una reverencia ante aquella presencia que casi siempre salía de la nada.

—¿Aún no llega Naruto? —preguntó serio.

—A-aún no —respondió el usagi con la mirada baja.

El muchacho se acercó al conejo, quedando parado frente al niño, mirándolo despectivamente.

—Será un problema si no regresa, Orochimaru-sama ha sido tolerante con él hasta ahora.

El pequeño castaño alzó su rostro para mirar al chico, mientras Kiba sólo miraba al suelo.

—Al final, ese zorro terminó por escapar, pero ¿qué puede hacer un insignificante servant solo en el exterior?

—¡¡Naruto-niichan no escapó!! —Exclamó el usagi y dándose cuenta de lo que había terminado por hacer bajó la mirada rápidamente y cerró los ojos —l-lo siento… siento haber sido tan imprudente ante Kabuto-sama —se disculpó enseguida.

Kiba también se tensó, mirando como la mano del peli-plateado se colocaba sobre la cabeza del menor, tomando algunas hebras de aquel largo y suave cabello, acariciándolo sutilmente.

Haku se tensó por eso, era una sensación escalofriante y nada agradable.

—Eres hermoso pero aún sigues aquí, una actitud como esta es imperdonable para un Servant… eres uno que no "sirve", uno que no es digno de un Master —expresó hiriente.

El pequeño agachó sus orejas blancas ante aquellas palabras. Kabuto, con aquellas manos pálidas le alzó el rostro para que el pequeño le mirara.

—Lo sabes ¿verdad?.. —agudizó sus ojos —que no existes hasta el momento en que le pertenezcas a un Master.

Esos ojos le daban miedo, esos ojos con que Kabuto le miraba le paralizaban y lo hacían sentirse frágil e insignificante…

Las pequeñas gotas ya se habían convertido en lluvia y sólo se escuchaba eso… una pausa enorme y un cruzar de miradas era la escena que se presentaba.

Una ambiente nada agradable…

—Unos días más… —dijo el joven —sólo unos días le daremos, si ese zorro no regresa por su cuenta… mandaremos a Zabuza por él.

—¿Eh? —Kiba alzó un poco la mirada…

—Así que si saben dónde esta el zorro, es mejor que lo digan ahora… —unas palabras que parecían amenaza.

El usagi bajó el rostro cuando el muchacho le soltó el mentón.

—No… sabemos nada —declaró por último, con una mirada melancólica.

—Tsk —son unos inútiles —expresó por último y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa principal, se detuvo un momento y miró a los dos niños que seguían estáticos —¡¿qué esperan?! —dijo después de poco —apresúrense a terminar sus labores —ordenó.

—Ha-hai —expresaron al mismo tiempo los dos servant, ya semi-mojados y con la preocupación de su amigo zorruno.

Si Naruto no volvía por su cuenta, Zabuza Momochi iría en su búsqueda…

•:•:•:•

—Maldición —dijo el moreno entre dientes mientras esperaban que la lluvia se detuviera o al menos se calmara, pues de un momento a otro comenzó a llover cómo si fuera la furia del cielo.

Las ondas que formaban los charcos de agua se movían bruscamente, las gotas de lluvia golpeaban el suelo y cualquier cosa que se le cruzara. La ciudad se veía envuelta en el manto lóbrego que el cielo proporcionaba y ellos se encontraban atajándose de todo aquel espectáculo en la lona que la florería Yamanaka brindaba a los clientes, no eran los únicos, pues se hallaban acompañados por todos a los que la lluvia había tonado por sorpresa.

—Esto es de lo peor —un bufido más salía de los labios del azabache —parece que la lluvia no cesará.

Su compañero le tocó el hombro y sonrió tratando de calmarlo.

—No sirve de nada que te desesperes —dijo.

—Siento no ser de ayuda, Suigetsu-sama —se disculpó el gran muchacho de cabello anaranjado mientras hacia una reverencia.

—No es tu culpa Juugo —expresó el joven oji-violeta al voltearlo a ver y le acarició la cabeza, una escena curiosa, pues el peli-naranja era mucho más alto que su amo.

—La lluvia… está borrando el rastro del kitsune —informó el servant —si esto sigue así, no podré encontrarlo.

—Lo que faltaba… —Sasuke golpeó la pared del local, haciendo que las personas colocaran su atención en él.

—No podremos hacer nada mientras esta lluvia siga… —Suigetsu miró a su servant —el agua limita las posibilidades de búsqueda, si Juugo tiene una debilidad… esa es esta.

Sasuke miró al cielo, aquel cielo oscuro que brindaba una vista melancólica. Apretó el puño y miró su reloj.

—Hemos estado aquí casi media hora… —expresó preocupante —Naruto… probablemente ésta muy lejos ahora…

Suigetsu no dijo nada ante aquello, esas palabras eran ciertas y muy probables. Lo mejor ahora sería rendirse ante la idea de volver a ver ese lindo servant.

—…será mejor… —comenzó a decir el oji-violeta.

—Aún así —interrumpió el moreno —aún así… no abandonaré.

Tras aquellas simples palabras salió del abrigo que daba la lona.

—Gracias por la ayuda —le miró de reojo y comenzó a correr, siendo observado por todas las personas que aún seguían ahí.

—Sasuke se ha vuelto muy imprudente —dijo Suigetsu al verlo correr bajo la lluvia —pero… yo haría lo mismo —reveló y volteó a ver a Juugo con una sonrisa.

—Estoy listo cuando usted desee —el servant se acercó a su amo.

—Bueno… creo que no puedo a dejar a Sasuke mojarse sólo… —sonrió —vamos Juugo.

—Hai —asintió el chico y ambos salieron tras el Uchiha.

Los jóvenes de ahora disfrutaban mojarse bajo la lluvia… aquel era el pensamiento de las personas que por instantes los miraron desaparecer entre tanto barullo. Sí, definitivamente esos chicos estaban locos como para salir con semejante clima…

•:•:•:•

Era temprano aún y llovía, la mañana había comenzado tranquila y había terminado en una horrorosa lluvia repentina. Fue muy mala idea salir de la casa y caminar por la ciudad para ver que había de nuevo, sí… lo suyo no era estar quieto y ver la televisión mientras bebía un buen vaso de cocoa caliente… no, definitivamente ese no era Sai.

Estaba sentado y miraba por la tienda de aquel café que lo había salvado de mojarse. Suspiró cansado al mirar el reloj que descansaba en lo alto del mostrador.

—13:20 —susurró y colocó de nuevo su mirada negra en la ventana en la cual resbalaba el agua de la lluvia.

Había planeado salir y recorrer la ciudad ya que tenía algunos días libres antes de entrar al colegio oficialmente, pero sus planes habían caído por la borda cuando comenzó de una mortecina lluvia a un diluvio… sí, porque según su punto de vista aquello era un diluvio. Y más aparte, para empeorar su asunto, se había perdido tras haber corrido cuando el maldito clima se puso en su contra.

Suspiró cansado y resignado.

—Joven —le llamó la voz dulce de una chica, Sai le miró, una muchacha de cabello castaño y ojos verdes con el típico vestuario de camarera —¿desea algo más? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—No, gracias… —negó el muchacho y tomó un sorbo del café que había pedido minutos antes.

La chica hizo una reverencia y se retiró, dejando al joven sumido de nuevo en sus pensamientos, tenía mucho que dialogar y pelear con su subconsciente, porque al parecer, la bendita inclemencia no terminaría pronto…

—Buenos tardes, Bienvenida a "Café Miler" —se escuchó de pronto y Sai parecía dormir.

—Buenas tardes, mmm… quiero dos Flavoured Latte de vainilla para llevar por favor —dijo una chica rubia al entrar al sitio y acercándose al mostrador, pidiendo las cosas amablemente y con una sonrisa en su rostro que parecía suave y a simple vista delicado.

—En un momento… —asintió la camarera y extendió su mano hacia una mesa libre —por aquí por favor —la chica la encaminó hasta el lugar para que la jovencita esperara mientras tenían listo su encargo —¿también desea una silla para su servant? —preguntó al mirar el pequeño acompañante de la rubia.

—Sí, por favor —asintió con aquella sonrisa.

—Bien, en un momento le traemos su pedido —avisó la chica tras colocar una segunda silla cerca de la mesa.

La rubia se sentó y miró curiosa la mesa del frente, el único cliente (a parte de ella) que se encontraba en el lugar. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al reconocer al chico que estaba ahí.

—¿Sai?.. ¿eres tú? —preguntó emocionada y rápidamente se paró de su asiento y enseguida lo abrazó.

Para esos momentos el chico apenas se había dado cuenta que moría por falta de aire. El peli-negro la se separó de él y aún conmocionado por el repentino abrazó que lo sacó de sus pensamientos la miró, al principió con un poco de enojo, luego fue extrañeza que se convirtió después en duda para que al final, reconociera ese rostro tan familiar.

—¿Me recuerdas? —preguntó la chica emocionada y esperando una respuesta positiva.

Sai para esos momentos comenzó a sacar el archivo de su mente que involucraba aquella rubia, teniendo por fin la información completa que lo hacia recordarla del todo… claro, cómo olvidar las torturas que había sufrido de niño por causa de ella, para aquellos días, esa chica era una pequeña monstruo cuyo objeto de diversión era él.

—I-Ino —respondió por fin, pero no con la tanta emoción que la chica mostraba.

—Que alegría que estés aquí —la rubia se sentó en una silla, en la misma mesa que él para quedar frente a frente —¿y por qué esa repentina sorpresa? —siguió preguntando con interés.

No quedándole de otra, el peli-negro dejó salir un suspiró resignado y entrecerró los ojos medio cansado…

—Pues… mis padres salieron del país y vine a vivir un tiempo con el tío Fugaku… —lo pensó mejor y recordó a su primo —aunque en realidad, con el que voy a convivir más es con Sasuke.

—Vaya, eso suena genial —aprobó la rubia y giró su rostro para mirar la mesa en donde se iba sentar al principio, antes de encontrarse y darse cuenta de la presencia del moreno —Gaa-chan, ven aquí —dijo amable.

Un pequeño pelirrojo con orejas y cola de mapache caminó hasta ahí y se paró justo al lado de la rubia.

—Este es Gaara, a qué es mono ¿verdad? —presentó la muchacha, haciendo resalte a la preciosidad del pequeñito.

El peli-negro miró a la hermosa criatura de ojos aguamarina, una ternura andante, eso era seguro. Completamente de acuerdo con la rubia.

—Gaa-chan, él es un amigo de la infancia —señaló la oji-azul.

—Domo —saludó el moreno y el pelirrojo solo le miró, silencio es lo que obtuvo Sai como respuesta —parece que no le agrado —dijo al no escuchar ni un 'hola' por parte del menor.

Ino sonrió y acarició la cabeza pelirroja —no te molestes mucho por eso —miró al pequeñito con ojos de ternura maternal —Gaa-chan casi no habla… es muy serio —explicó tras haber presenciado la mudes de pequeñito, sacudió la cabeza al recordar que la platica no trataba sobre el mapache —pero… más importante ¿entonces vivirás por un tiempo aquí?

—Así parece…

—Señorita, aquí tiene su pedido —la camarera colocó una bolsa de plástico sobre la mesa, la cual llevaba dentro los dos vasos que había pedido de Flavoured Latte.

—Gracias —expresó la muchacha.

—¿Algo más?

—No, con esto esta bien.

La camarera hizo una reverencia y se retiró. Ino miró a Sai y después su reloj.

—Lo siento, tendrás que disculparme pero tengo que irme, me quedé de ver con unas amigas… pero te visitaré después —expresó aún con esa sonrisa que hasta ahora no había borrado de su rostro.

Sai sonrió con un tic en el ojo —E-estaré esperando… tú visita —dijo más obligado que de ganas.

—Me alegra oír eso —se levantó —vamos Gaa-chan.

—Ah, espera —Sai la llamó haciendo que la chica le mirara curiosa —no tendrás un croquis o un mapa de la ciudad, parece que todo en Konoha está cambiado —explicó sin mencionar que no sabía como volver a la casa Uchiha.

La oji-azul sonrió —lo siento, no tengo un croquis pero puedo ayudar a un viejo amigo —miró al pequeño pelirrojo —puedes llevarte a Gaa-chan contigo, él conoce cada rincón de ésta ciudad, te será de gran ayuda.

—¿En serio?

—Claro, en la tarde iré por él, vives en la casa de Sasuke ¿no?

—Sí… gracias… "supongo".

—Esta bien, no agradezcas, esta hecho… —acarició de nuevo la cabeza del menor —Gaa-chan, ya has escuchado, nos veremos más tarde.

El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza, con aquella seriedad que lo envolvía.

—Bien, nos vemos.

Ino se dirigió al mostrador y después de hablar un momento con la camarera salió del sitio. Sai miro desde la ventana como la rubia extendía su paraguas y comenzaba a caminar por la banqueta y se perdía al dar vuelta en la esquina.

•:•:•:•

El cielo había dejado caer su tristeza sobre la tierra… las cristalinas gotas resbalaban por su rostro y él sólo tenía la vista al frente sin ver algo en especifico, con ojos opacos y enajenados… sin importarle siquiera el estar empapado.

Había permanecido sentado ahí, cerca de un riachuelo… sintiendo lo frío de la lluvia. Debía regresar a "Home Servant" pero, por ahora sólo quería estar tranquilo, sin pensar en nada… aunque le resultaba difícil.

_-:- …lo diré una vez más y sólo una vez más, no tengo intención de tener un servant, es fastidioso cuidar a un segundo como si fuera una mascota… -:-_

Aquellas palabras moraban por cada rincón en su mente… eso le resultaba familiar, alguien ya le había dicho eso…

_-:- …no necesito una compañía molesta que cambie lo tranquilo de mi vida… -:-_

Juntó sus piernas y las abrazó, recargando la barbilla sobre sus rodillas y recordando cada palabra que el azabache había pronunciado.

—Duele… —dijo para sí y en voz alta —¿por qué esas palabras duelen? —preguntó y de sus ojos comenzaron a caer lágrimas que se mesclaban con la lluvia.

"_Duele porque así lo quieres"_

"_Duele porque te importa demasiado"_

"_Duele…"_

"_Duele porque estas vivo"_

—Yo… en verdad quería quedarme con Sasuke… —declaró triste.

"_No llores… no esta bien llorar por una persona así"_

Naruto apretó los dientes mientras ahogaba su llanto.

"_Déjamelo a mi"_

El rubio sintió una pequeña caricia sobre su mejilla.

"_Duerme… Duerme y olvídate de todo… yo estoy aquí para protegerte"_

Naruto se talló los ojos y después los cerró lentamente.

—No quiero… que esa persona me odie… —dijo casi en susurro —no quiero ser odiado y abandonado de nuevo…

"_No estas sólo… me tienes a mi, yo nunca te abandonaré…"_

—¿Hontoni?

"_Hai"_

El pequeño se sintió abrazado y aunque la lluvia había empapada cada centímetro de su piel… tenuemente, una calidez lo cobijó y se perdió, hundiéndose en un sueño profundo.

"_Todo estará bien"_

Escuchó aquel último susurro del que fue consiente...

—Ya no dejaré que nadie más te lastime… —salió de sus labios —nadie…

•:•:•:•

Suspiró cansado de nueva cuenta… ¿Cuántas veces ya había suspirado en todo el día?

Miró de reojo al pequeño que se había sentado en la silla que la rubia había utilizado. Sai colocó sus codos sobre la meza y recargó su barbilla en las palmas de su mano, mirando de frente al niñito. Ya lo había decidido, definitivamente tenía que conseguir un servant, si todos eran igual de lindos que Naruto o que el pequeño en frente de él, de ninguna manera se quedaría con las ganas de poseer uno.

El niño miraba la mesa, como si algo importante tuviera. Ese momento era aprovechado por Sai para observarle con más detalle. Un niñito pelirrojo, de ojos aguamarina y de piel clara y ligeramente blanca, sin llegar a ser pálida como la suya propia, con aquellas orejitas y cola de mapache, adjuntándole aquellas ojeras dibujadas alrededor de sus ojos, un ser lindo ante los ojos de cualquiera… Su atención se fijó principalmente en el kanji rojo que el niño llevaba sobre la frente, parecía ser lo que más resaltaba cuando se le miraba de cerca.

Ya había permanecido un considerable tiempo mirándole de esa forma tan examinante, cuando el pequeño alzó la vista y también le miró. Sai se vio reflejado en esas pupilas y después miró hacia el cristal de la ventana, ese juego de miradas tal vez no era buena idea, el pequeño parecía tener todas las de ganar.

—Parece que esta lluvia no cesa —comentó para hacer del ambiente algo menos tétrico, sin embargo, un nuevo silencio fue lo que obtuvo como resultado —en serio que eres muy serio… —le dijo el moreno y ni aun así obtuvo respuesta —bueno… ¿y se supone que tu serás mi guía?

Ante la mudes del menor volteó molesto para ver de nuevo la lluvia caer…

—Seré su guía porque Ino-sama lo ha ordenado —dijo por primera vez desde que lo había conocido.

Sai le volteó a ver, era una voz ciertamente agradable, quería oírlo de nuevo… pero sus esperanzas decaían al comprender que el niñito no era de muchas palabras, suspiró por quién sabe que vez en el día.

—Pareces de la misma edad que Naruto —expresó sin esperar a que el niñito le respondiera, después de todo lo dijo más para sí que para el pequeño… además, ese niñito no conocía al kitsune.

—Ie —negó el pequeño para sorpresa del moreno —Naruto es un año mayor que yo… —declaró sin preguntar de dónde Sai conocía a kitsune.

Por otro lado, el chico si se sorprendió.

—¿Conoces a Naruto?

Gaara asintió con la cabeza, sin verlo ni sorprenderse tanto como el joven en frente de él.

—Vaya, el mundo si que es pequeño —enunció y se colocó una mano en la barbilla —entonces… tu debes tener entre cuatro, cinco o quizás seis años… —indagó curioso.

Los ojos aguamarina del mapache se posaron en los negros del joven y tan serio como su apariencia mostraba le respondió.

—Ie, tengo catorce años —expresó simple y directo.

Esta vez el silenció fue de su parte, se había quedado helado por aquella respuesta… Movió la cabeza como para despertar de un sueño, pero aquello no era más que la verdad…

—¿Es una clase de broma que hacen los servant? —preguntó tras unos minutos de asimilación —es decir… quién creería que tienes 14 años, si te vez como un pequeño de cinco… —negó con la cabeza —deberían ponerse a pensar en mentiras más creíbles.

—No necesito mentir —respondió seco y neutral, mirándole serio.

—Mmm, a ver… si tu tienes 14… deberías tener más o menos la altura adecuada de un adolecente —dijo aún no convencido —¿Por qué ese tamaño miniatura? ¿cómo lo explicas? —preguntó casi desafiante.

No viéndose obligado contestó de todas formas.

—Ino-sama desea verme de esta forma… si ella lo desea por mi esta bien —dijo.

Eso no respondía a las dudas de Sai, y el pelirrojo, mirando aquel rostro de incomprensión comenzó a explicar… algo que no hacia desde hace tiempo.

—Formo parte de a lo que ustedes llaman servant, poseo la habilidad de controlar mi apariencia, no importa la edad que tenga… por eso nunca se ve a un servant con apariencia de un anciano —explicaba serio —un servant… siempre debe llevar el aspecto de un niño cuando NO posee un master, y cuando lo tenga… sólo si es deseo del maestro, el servant puede permanecer como un infante, adolecente u adulto… pero jamás como anciano, del mismo modo que podemos ocultar las orejas y la cola si casusa desagrado.

Palabras que escuchaba y estaba por asimilar correctamente. El pelirrojo no esperó a que el muchacho terminara por comprender sus palabras y comenzó a hacer una especie de sellos con las manos, tras una nube de humo, en el lugar donde el pequeño había estado, se encontraba un chico delgado y de apariencia adolecente… ese parecía ser Gaara pero en su versión normal.

Los ojos del moreno le miraban anonadado… ese chico era aún más bello que el pequeño mapache…

—Eso… —meneó su cabeza —eso quiere decir… que Naruto… ¿Naruto tiene… quince años?...

•:•:•:•

—Es débil… pero su aroma proviene de ahí —dijo Juugo tras llegar al río que servía de separación entre ella y el bosque.

—Bien hecho Juugo —dijo su master.

Sasuke miró a todos lados, estaba empapado y sentía los huesos entumecer… pero se olvidó de todo aquello a ver la melena rubia de una persona sentada cerca del borde de aquel río.

—¡¡Naruto!! —gritó mientras se acercaba… pero mientras más lo hacia, algo le parecía extraño, cómo el hecho de que el pequeño no volteara a verlo.

Era cierto que el niño debía estar enojado… pero por lo menos una mirada debía de mostrar. Sasuke llegó hasta su lado y al estar tras él comenzó a hablarle…

—Naruto… —llamó de nuevo y tocó su hombro izquierdo.

El niño volteó, pero en su mirada no se apreciaba aquel azul celeste que le había conocido… sino uno color carmesí, tan rojo como la sangré… tan rojo como nunca creyó ver en esa mirada.

**Continuara… **

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: (¯`v´¯) :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

.::::-:-:-:-:-:-:-: `•.¸.•´ :-:-:-:-:-:-:-::::.

Bueno... no creo que alguie me extrañe por aquí pero bueno T^T aquí traigo la continuacion de esta la histori ^^

Comentario, sugerencias y criticas constructivas son bienbenidas ^^.

Gracias por leer.


	5. Capítulo 5: Encontrado

• • **Kawaii Kitsune •****•**

By

_Yu-chan_

**Capítulo 5:**

_Encontrado._

—¡¡Naruto!! —gritó el azabache mientras se acercaba al pequeño… y mientras más lo hacia, algo le parecía extraño, como el hecho de que el rubio no volteara a verlo.

Era cierto que el niño debía estar enojado… pero por lo menos una mirada debía de mostrar. Llegó hasta su lado, quedando detrás de él.

—Naruto… —llamó de nuevo y tocó su hombro izquierdo.

El niño volteó a verle, y en aquella mirada no se apreciaba el azul celeste que le había conocido. Aquel color era remplazado por uno carmesí, tan rojo como la sangré… tan rojo como nunca creyó ver en esa mirada.

Lo examinó de pies a cabeza, era Naruto… podía sentirlo, pero al mismo tiempo parecía una presencia diferente, más pesada… más esquiva.

Palabra alguna no salió de su boca, le parecía extraño y sus sentidos estaban confundidos, en aquella escena sólo existía un cruce carmín y brea.

—Uchiha… —dijo el niño, con una voz seria… alejada por completo de la inocente y alegre que había oído cuando lo conoció.

El rubio se levantó de aquel sitio, tenía la ropa empapada y su cabello se pegaba a su rostro, su mirar era tan agudo que parecía cortar el punto donde se posaba.

—Has venido… después de todo —expresó casi para sí y se acercó al azabache, alzó sus dos manos para así tomar la mano derecha del joven y de ese modo colocarla sobre su propia mejilla, haciendo que Sasuke pudiera sentir la piel húmeda del pequeño. El kitsune se frotó en ella como si fuese un gatito y el muchacho cada vez más sentía que había algo extraño en esa actitud.

—¿Estás bien… Naruto? —preguntó sin arrebatarle la mano, dejando que el pequeño siguiera en aquel contacto.

—¿Todo bien… Sasuke? —preguntó su compañero Suigetsu al acercarse más a la escena. Dirigiendo su mirada al pequeño rubio mientras sonreía de complacencia y alivio —que bien, ya lo hemos encontrado… —afirmó contento.

—Sí… —asintió el moreno, aún no muy convencido… ¿en verdad había encontrado a Naruto? —vayamos a casa… Naruto… —propuso y tomó la pequeña mano del niño.

El oji-carmín caminó junto al Uchiha, de par en par, ambos tomados de la mano, cómo si fueran algo parecido a hermanos. Sin embargo, para Sasuke la confusión aún seguía, ese pequeño presentimiento de que algo raro le pasaba a Naruto no podía esquivarlo.

Las calles eran cubiertas por los charcos que la lluvia había dejado como regalo de su presencia y así se aprecia el cuadro gris de una ciudad cubierta aún por los nublazones negros.

Suigetsu había dejado el interminable silencio para despedirse de su amigo y compañero, alzando la mano derecha y dando un pequeño golpecito a la espalda del moreno.

—Bueno, Juugo y yo pasamos a retirarnos —sonrió alegre por la victoria de haber encontrado por fin al kitsune.

El oji-negro le dedico una sonrisa pasajera y se inclinó un poco.

—Gracias por la ayuda…

El peli-plateado arqueó la ceja y se alejó diez metros del Uchiha.

—Esto comienza a preocuparme, Sasuke —dijo meneando la mano y después dándole la espalda para seguir con su camino a casa, seguido por supuesto, de su fiel servant —primera vez que escucho un "gracias" por parte tuya… un gracias de un orgulloso Uchiha —expresaba divertido sin voltearle a ver y sin dejar de caminar.

—Tsk… —masculló por lo bajo —serás baka, Suigetsu…

—Maa, lo sé… pero este baka es tu amigo —aclaro seguro.

Y con esa palabra se fue. "Amigo"… Suigetsu era sin duda, la persona más extraña que había conocido después de Sai, y por supuesto, de la más reciente… Naruto.

Cierto… Naruto, el pequeño le seguía tomando de la mano y la mudes parecía ahora ser la característica más notable del rubio.

.:---:---:.

El frío se colaba por su cuerpo, pero de alguna manera podía resistirlo… había pasado interminables días cubierto por aquel líquido glacial que el cielo despedía.

Sentado en una esquina de algún callejón… sentado, meditando… pensando en lo mucho que tenía que hacer hoy para conseguir la comida del diario.

La lluvia por fin se había calmado y él estaba empapado, su nariz comenzó a moverse en pista de un olor conocido y su delgada cola comenzó a agitarse de un lado para otro. Cerró los ojos para reconocer en su memoria aquel olor que le parecía tan familiar.

—Esto es… —se levantó del lugar en el que reposaba, mirando hacia lo alto de las edificaciones.

Con saltos precisos llegó hasta la sima de un edificio, se estiró un poco para desentumir sus músculos y hecho un vistazo al su alrededor. El viento llegó para jugar con las delgadas hebras de su cabello, mientras, cualquiera que lo viera desde las bien pavimentadas banquetas pudiera apreciar una delgada figura oscura.

Movió de nuevo su nariz para olisquear el aroma que hace poco había llamado su atención.

—Este olor… es del kitsune-chan —dijo para sí con una sonrisa en su rostro para después borrarla de inmediato —demo… ¿qué hace en la ciudad? —se cuestionó.

Se dejó caer en la superficie, cruzó sus piernas y brazos como cuando alguien se pone a meditar. Cerró de nuevo sus iris para colocarse en un plano más examínate.

—Es extraño… —los abrió de nuevo y se levantó de un solo movimiento rápido —decidido, nada pierdo en averiguar.

Y así como subió a lo alto, bajó tan veloz como su agilidad le permitía en solo tres saltos que dejarían sorprendido a cualquier espectador. Calló de pie y tomó una gabardina negra con detalles de algunas nubes rojas que había permanecido en el lugar dónde antes descansaba hasta que la lluvia parase.

Se asomó desde el callejón y salió de él para seguir aquel olor que era algo débil y apenas perceptible para una persona normal.

-:-:-:-

—Lo sabía —se quejaba por lo bajo mientras seguía su camino saltando uno que otro charco.

La lluvia que había tomado por sorpresa a la ciudad se había calmado un poco y ahora sólo caían pequeñas gotas insignificantes.

Sai tenía un semblante enojado y eso se apreciaba a simple vista. Minutos antes en el café, se había sacado una sorpresa para él y su billetera.

Su pelirrojo acompañante caminaba tras el joven, a una distancia considerable, sin decir palabra alguna y únicamente dedicándose a seguirlo como una fiel sombra.

—Sabía que Ino no me ayudaría gratis —gritó para sí, acreditándose la atención de las personas que pasaban a su alrededor —era demasiado bueno para ser verdad —extendió por octava vez el ticket aquel que arrugaba una y otra vez. Lo miró y repitió la secuencia de volverlo arrugar en una pequeña bolita de papel. —Ella… ella me dejó la cuenta de sus gastos sin si quiera ponerse a pensar que tal vez yo no poseía el suficiente dinero como para cubrirlo —detuvo su andar y miró tras de sí…

Silencio…

Sai miraba a Gaara y éste lo miraba a él.

—Bien… Ino me hizo pasar un mal rato lavando trastos en aquel café…

El rostro del oji-verde reflejaba una clara expresión de "aja… sí ¿y?"

El pelinegro se acercó a Gaara, dando una pequeña vuelta alrededor de él, admirando el cuerpo joven del pelirrojo. Delgado y a la vista atractivo, un servant hermoso.

—Ya que he pagado por tenerte un rato… pues aprovecharé esto —jaló al mapache hacia sí para envolverlo entre sus brazos.

Los ojos verde aguamarina del muchacho se abrieron de para en par, sorprendido por aquel repentino abrazo posesivo.

—Serás mío por todo este día —en el rostro de Sai se colocó una sonrisa —me mostraras toda la ciudad, cada rincón lo recorreremos juntos… sólo tú y yo.

Gaara se deshizo del abrazo y le miró serio, más serio que cuando lo vio por primera vez.

—¿Ser tuyo?.. —calló un momento pero no pudo contener sus palabras —al final, eres una más de ellos… ustedes que solo nos ven como una posesión, un objeto que después de ser usado debe tirarse… —apretó sus manos en forma de puño —¿Ser tuyo?

—Espera… no quise…

—Crees que puedes decir eso… —interrumpió —no necesito de ti para saber que estoy vivo, no necesito ser tuyo y tener un Master mediocre.

Eso dolió y quizás, en el fondo le enojó. De pronto, el chico ya no quiso oírle y le cubrió la boca con sus manos, lo sujetó entre sus brazos y mientras el pelirrojo peleaba por librarse del moreno, éste lo cargó. La escena tal parecía que se lo estaba robando. Sai se apresuró a llegar a un lugar aislado de toda gente, fue ahí cuando por fin se recargó en una pared.

La boca del menor aún seguía cubierta por las manos blancas del que parecía su raptor. El moreno aún lo aprisionaba en un abrazo que hacía que la espalda del mapache quedara pegada a su pecho, haciendo que Gaara pudiera sentir los latidos acelerados de aquel corazón ajeno.

—Lo siento, pero no me dejaste de otra —expresó el mayor y en su rostro se podía ver que estaba algo enojado —no se que fue lo que interpretaste, quizás no debí decir que serías mío… no quise hacerte sentir como un objeto, no medí mis palabras y normalmente no suelo hacerlo, es complicado para mi… entender los sentimientos de los demás… —comenzó a explicar —yo sólo, quería una excusa para tenerte a mi lado por esta ocasión...

Las palabras dichas parecieron haberlo calmado pues el pelirrojo había dejado de luchar y Sai, al sentirlo más tranquilo, comenzó a liberarlo de aquel abrazo, pues era eso… un abrazo. Suspiró aliviado y se dejó resbalar sobre el muro con todo y mapache hasta quedar los dos sentados.

—Por qué —preguntó el pelirrojo después de un silencio —por qué querías que estuviera contigo.

—¿Eh?.. Porque…

_-:- —Por qué… por qué quieres estar conmigo… por qué te empeñas tanto con algo que puede ser remplazado —preguntó con la más grande curiosidad y necesidad de saber esa respuesta… _

_La chica se acercó a él y le revolvió los cabellos rojizos. _

—_Porque… -:-_

—Porque quería disfrutar de tu presencia.

Los iris verdes del chico se abrieron sorprendidos… las mismas palabras que algún día le habían hecho sentir necesitado, ahora las decía aquel con el que estaba, ese chico de tés pálida… ese joven de mirada oscura.

-:-:-:-

Llegaron a la casa, Sasuke se adentró en ella sin soltar al pequeñito.

—Será mejor que tomemos una ducha —dijo y al hacerlo no obtuvo una respuesta.

Tal parecía que Naruto seguía enojado. Suspiró hondo y comenzó a caminar hasta el baño, se metió en el y después de quedarse parado sin hacer ni decir nada miró al rubiecito.

—Ahora regreso, iré por ropa limpia —anunció y se acercó al yacusi para abrir el agua caliente —mientras puedes descansar sobre el agua, quítate esas ropas, sufrirás un resfriado si te quedas de esa forma por más tiempo —explicó y aún así el pequeño zorro no dijo nada.

El azabache no pudo evitar molestarse, sí, era su culpa que el niño estuviera enojado con él, sí, era su culpa que Naruto estuviera mojado, pero con culpa o no, detestaba que lo ignoraran y eso lo sabía cualquier persona que lo llegaba a conocer.

—Escucha —dijo y se hincó para quedar a la altura del pequeño, éste no lo miró y seguía contemplando el suelo. Sasuke alzó su mano y tomó el mentón del rubio, hizo que lo mirara, no importaba si era a la fuerza, necesitaba ver sus ojos y sentir su atención.

Iris carmesí se posaron en los brea del muchacho, dejó que tomara su mentón, dejó que esos ojos le miraran y también le dejó explicar lo que quería decir.

—Mira, Naruto... yo... —pausó, no solía disculpase a menudo y esta sería la primera vez que lo hacía después de mucho tiempo —lo siento, en verdad lo siento, no quise lastimarte, pero... la presencia de otra persona tan cerca a mi, es una sensación nueva... aún no... aún no me acostumbro —expresó con toda la sinceridad que le era posible.

El kitsune le seguía mirando, sin ningún cambio en su actitud, sin ningún gesto en su rostro, tan serio y simple que parecía extraño en él.

El azabache cerró los ojos y se incorporó de nuevo —esta bien... entiendo tu enojo y, esperaré a que me perdones —anunció y sus palabras le sorprendieron más a él que a nadie, su actitud indomable y seria era perturbada y distorsionada por ese niño, únicamente por Naruto.

—No estés más tiempo con esas ropas —dijo sin más y salió del baño.

El niño fijó sus ojos en la puerta y luego se miró a si mismo que escurría de agua, observó después el agua caer sobre el yacusi y se acercó a éste.

-:-:-:-

—Estoy cerca —se dijo a si mismo mientras caminaba por la acera —es por aquí, su olor proviene de aquí...

El chico se asentó en un árbol mientras miraba a las personas pasar, se sentó un momento y fijó su atención en un chico de cabello oscuro y negro que era acompañado de una joven que parecía ser de su misma edad, quizás compañera de salón. El cabello de ella era azul y adornado con una rosa blanca que parecía hecha de papel. Les miró como si estuviera contemplando una clase de película, el olor que buscaba provenía de uno de ellos.

—Bien Itachi —sonrió la peli-azul mientras se colocaba frente al joven —por este lado me voy yo —señaló la calle contraría a la que el muchacho solía tomar para regresar a casa.

—Nos vemos luego, Konan —se despidió el azabache con sólo un gesto.

—Espera... —pidió la oji-azul y el Uchiha se detuvo.

—Qué sucede —preguntó al voltearle a ver.

La chica dudo en decir sus palabras, pero al final lo hizo.

—¿Estas seguro que… esta bien dejarlo ir sin despedirte? —le cuestionó buscando sus ojos, quería comprobar la sinceridad que esos iris negros harían ver.

—Sí, está bien —afirmó el muchacho sin titubear —no es que se vaya a vivir a otro país, algún día lo volveré a ver —argumentó natural y con los ojos cerrados, algo que le molestaba de Konan, era que ella sabía leer sus pensamientos atreves de sus ojos, como si fuese un libro abierto.

—Es cierto, quizás no será la última vez que se vean... pero, ¿crees que esta bien dejarlo ir así... sin despedirte?.. ¿crees que esta bien y dejar que él crea que no le importas?.. —cuestionó para que el chico recapacitara —ambos sabemos que él se irá y que quizás nunca regrese aquí, nadie te asegura que lo volverás a ver.

El Uchiha dejó salir un sonidillo de molestia.

—Es lo mejor, ya le causé muchos problemas —sentenció y se dio la vuela.

—Itachi... —llamó de nuevo —él no fue el único que tubo problemas... tú también...

—No insistas, no lo iré a ver —formuló por ultimo dejando una sentencia clara. Comenzó a caminar, alejándose de su compañera.

La joven le miró la espalda y tras un gesto de resignación combinada con tristeza, decidió seguir su camino. Parecía imposible hacer que ese joven Uchiha cambiara sus pensamientos.

Los ojos azules del joven habían presenciado la escena, una conversación de la cual no comprendió nada, saltó del árbol en donde se encontraba hacía la barda y al ver que ambos jóvenes se separaban, pudo darse cuenta que el olor que perseguía provenía del azabache y no de la peli-azul. Se quedó pensando por instantes y decidió seguirle.

—"No es posible... por qué el tiene el aroma del kitsune-chan" —se preguntaba entre pensamientos...

Pasaron calle tras calle, Itachi caminando tranquilamente y su perseguidor siguiéndole por lo alto, intentando no ser presenciado. Habían llegado a un lugar casi desierto, la gente no parecía deambular por los alrededores y fue en ese entonces que la voz de Itachi le sorprendió.

—Quién eres tú... por qué me sigues —preguntó sin mirarle ni voltear, caminando como si no le hablara a nadie.

El chico se cayó de la barda por donde caminaba al escuchar las palabras del moreno siendo dirigidas a él, pues no había más personas cerca a las cuales el azabache pudiera referirse.

—Ita ta ta —se quejó por la caída, sobándose la cabeza.

El peli-negro detuvo su andar y por vez primera le volteó a ver. Metió sus manos al pantalón y se le acercó un poco, mirándole despectivamente.

—Por qué me sigues, qué quieres de mi —preguntó serio y frío.

El chico que yacía en el pavimento alzó su cabeza y le miró a la cara. Fue entonces cuando el Uchiha pudo apreciar el rostro de su perseguidor, un chico rubio de cabellos largos que cubrían la mitad de su rostro, de ojos azules, tés clara y cuerpo delgado… una persona prácticamente normal a no ser por aquellas orejas peculiares que nacían y descansaban sobre su cabeza, unas orejas tan parecidas a las de un felino.

—Ah, gomen si lo incomodé —expresó el rubio y se levantó enseguida.

Las palabras dichas lo hicieron despertar de su letargo, el azabache se había perdido en las particularidades del neko.

—Es sólo que... —se acercó al muchacho, quedando a escasos milímetros de su nariz —el rubio le olió —¿por qué tienes el aroma del chibi-kitsune? —preguntó mientras movía su delgada cola de un lado para otro, como cuando un gato espera algo.

Un acercamiento peligroso, pensó el moreno y colocó su mano derecha sobre el mentón del menor y de un jalón acercó el rostro del neko al suyo propio, eliminando la distancia dejando un beso en el acto. Los ojos sorprendidos del rubio no se hicieron esperar y utilizó sus manos para alejar al chico que le estaba robando el aire, pero sus intentos fueron en vano. Itachi llevó su mano libre a la espalda del contrario y rodeando su cintura lo acercó más a él. El neko abrió su boca en un intento por recuperar oxigeno, pero eso solo logró que Itachi consiguiera introducir su lengua en aquella cavidad nueva y virgen para sus labios.

Un beso que parecía durar hasta la eternidad, en un principio, Itachi le besó para enseñarle que acercarse de esa manera a un extraño era peligroso, pero el beso se convirtió en algo más... algo que lo llamó e impidió que lo cortara, un beso que disfrutaba a pesar de ser con un completo extraño.

Después de todo, ni lo eterno es para siempre, se separó del chico y éste se alejó 7 metros de él con rapidez después de verse liberado. Colocando su mano en la boca y sintiendo que su rostro ardía y su corazón escapaba de un salto.

—¿P-Por qué hizo eso, hum? —preguntó y se volvió a tapar la boca, llevaba tiempo ya, en que un "hum" no salía de sus labios, una costumbre que creía había superado.

—Te acercaste demasiado a mi —expresó el otro tranquilo, como si nada hubiera acontecido.

—P-Pero eso no es motivo para... —sin terminar su enunciado un dolor extrañó y pulsante comenzó a florecer en su pecho, el rubio cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho.

El Uchiha le miró primero extrañado, pero por los gestos del oji-azul comenzó a preocuparse, se acercó a éste y se agacho.

—Qué te sucede, ¿éstas bien…? —le preguntó inquieto mientras colocaba su mano sobre la espalda de éste.

El neko respiraba entrecortado y el moreno, al colocar su mano sobre la frente del chico le sintió muy caliente, con la temperatura demasiado elevada...

—Tú... tienes fiebre...

—Que-quema —enunció con dificultad mientras presionaba su pecho... —que-quema —repitió de nuevo.

—Espera… tranquilízate… —decía el moreno y para ese momento el rubio escuchaba voces a lo lejos, mirando figuras borrosas y después perdiéndose en la nada.

-:-:-:-

Abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño y dejo las mudas de ropa sobre el lavamanos. Miró el lugar que era cubierto por las nubes de vapor caliente, tan familiar le parecía esa escena. Sasuke miró una pequeña silueta algo distorsionada sobre el agua, debía ser Naruto, suspiró de nuevo… al menos el rubiecito le había hecho caso al tomar una ducha. El azabache se quitó la ropa y quedó únicamente con una toalla sobre su cintura, tras lavarse se dirigió al yacusi y se metió sin hablar o decirle algo al pequeño zorro. Cerró los ojos, estaba cansado y había tenido un día ajetreado, pero al final… encontró al kitsune, eso bastaba.

—Que… día —soltó para sí y sintió el agua moverse.

El rubio se había levantado y los ojos del moreno se abrieron para verle, pero su sorpresa llegó cuando su razón comprendió que lo que estaba viendo en frente de sí no era un pequeño kitsune, sino un chico que tal parecía un adolecente, de piel canela y cuerpo delgado, de mirada aguda que le observaba fijamente. Sin que de su boca saliera palabra alguna, miró como el agua escurría por la piel del muchacho. Naruto estaba desnudo, completamente, sin que nada le cubriera cualquier parte de su cuerpo, todo un espectáculo para Sasuke que seguía con la mudez en su garganta… hasta que su voz pudo articular…

—Na… ru… to…

**Continuará…**

* * *

Emm… pues, he de decir que éste es el resultado de estar borracha xD, jejeje, no, no es cierto -_- bueno, decidme ustedes que me las fume bien y bonito =_=, él capítulo me hizo reír ¬x¬ y comprendí que abuso del OOC… pero bien… xD sólo me alegro de que es un universo alterno u_ùUu.

Bueno, retorné del más allá después de una larga ausencia, me disculpo por la demora… pero que puedo decir… no creo que me hayan extrañado xD, demo he regresado a molestar ^0^ y ne, gracias por los comentarios T^T. Espero encontrarla(o)s para el capítulo que sigue x3.

Gracias por leer.

Matta ne~~


End file.
